Dancing Memories
by Coco-Baba
Summary: Through pure luck, she came into nicol's life and changed it forever. Before him, she only cared about dancing. Before her, he only cared about music. Together they learn that there is more to life. NicolXOC
1. Chapter 1: Hello

Dancing Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did then I wouldn't be sitting here writing this.

A/N: well, I know you guys are probably expecting another chapter of a world revisited but not gonna happen. I got tired of the story so I am going to delete it pretty soon. Sorry for those who really liked it. But I have another story here for ya. This one is actually going to be finished. Mainly because I already have it written down. Not finished but hey, it's really far along. Well enjoy.

* * *

White light flooded the room as Nicol opened his eyes. For a minute he didn't have a clue as to where he was. It wasn't until he looked to his right and saw a girl's head resting on his chest did he remember. Who was the girl? Emilie Tekada, a seventeen year old extraordinary ballerina. This is the story of how three years ago, an up and coming ballerina and one of ZAFT's red elite pilots came to find each other and fall in love, lose each other and find each other again

* * *

A couple of years ago... 

Nicol Amalfi sat in front of his beloved piano practicing. It was a normal fall day on the Plant's. The Le Cruset team were on much needed leave for a couple months to prepare for a secret stealth mission. Suddenly, the phone rang. Nicol walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Nicol, its Athrun!" Athrun's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey Athrun! What are you up to?" Nicol asked him.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a really big favor." Athrun answered slowly.

"Sure. What is it? Nothing crazy I hope." Nicol joked.

"Okay, well you see, my aunt's dance academy ballet division is putting on a major recital in about a month and a half and their piano player quit yesterday. Since you play piano so well, I was wondering if you were interested." Athrun explained unsure. "So what do you say?"

"Um…sure! Why not? It sounds like fun." Nicol agreed. "What do I have to do?" Nicol heard Athrun let out a sigh of relief.

"Be at the dance studio at the University of Fine Arts at eleven. Ask for Patricia Zala, she's my aunt and the headmistress. Tell her that I sent you."

"Alright."

"Thanks Nicol. You're really saving my skin here. It was sort of my fault he quit. He thought that he was god's gift to piano and I didn't. One thing led to another and my fist met with his face. It wasn't my fault he was so damn cocky."

Nicol laughed at his friend. "Whatever you say Athrun."

"Oh well, I gotta go see the commander. See you later, and thanks again."

"No problem. Later."

They hung up and Nicol waited for the next day. Little that he knew it'd change his life forever. The next day, Nicol arrived at the dance studio. He wore dark blue jeans, nice black jeans, a plain white shirt, and a nice black jacket.

He easily located Patricia Zala. Athrun looked at lot like her. She was tall, dark teal hair, sea gray eyes, and a dancer's figure, which for coordinators was skinny but curvy. She was about 36 years old.

"Hello, my name is Nicol Amalfi. Athrun told me that you were in need of a piano player." He greeted her, holding his hand out.

"Oh thank god. My name is Patricia Zala, as you may already know. I was afraid that we wouldn't find anyone on such short notice." She told him shaking his hand. "You know Athrun well?"

"We're friends from the academy and we're on the same team."

"Well, I really thank you for doing this on such short notice." She told him as she led him through ballerina filled hallways to the theatre. "Athrun and Liu didn't exactly see eye to eye."

They arrived at the theatre. "So I've heard." Nicol chuckled. They went down into the orchestra pit.

" Yes, well it's an old baby grand piano. The university can't see the need for a newer, better one." She showed him the piano. "Do you want to try it out?"

"Sure!" Nicol sat down and began to play. He liked the way the piano played, it felt comfortable under his fingers.

"Wow! You're amazing! When Athrun told me he knew someone who would be perfect for the job he wasn't kidding. How old are you?" she asked amazed. He was really good.

"Thanks. I'm fifteen." He told her.

"You're just like one of my dancers. She's only fifteen but she beats out all of my ballet dancers here. Best I've ever seen. Her name is Emilie Tekada."

"Someone call my name?" a soft voice came form the stage.

They turned to the stage to face the owner of the voice and Nicol was immediately struck. She was Emilie Tekada. Emilie was fifteen years old, had long slightly wavy chestnut colored hair (Which was currently pulled back into a tight bun.), sparkling emerald eyes, about five feet four, and had a skinny dancers figure. She wore a white tank top, black Capri pants, and pink ballet shoes. She was indeed very pretty.

"Hello Emilie! We were just talking about you." Patricia greeted her as Emilie dropped her duffel bag and went down the steps.

"Nothing bad I hope." Emilie joked.

Then she noticed Nicol and all of a sudden, her throat went dry and she couldn't speak. He was just sitting there behind the piano with his light green hair and chocolate eyes.

"Emilie, this is Nicol Amalfi. He's the new piano player." Patricia introduced them and then looked at her watch. "Oh! I've got to go gather my students. Be right back. You two should get to know each other." And left.

"Uh…hi." Nicol tried to sound casual even though his heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute.

"Hi." Emilie said shyly. She had regained her voice somewhat. " So how'd you get to be our new piano player?"

"My friend Athrun told me about it since Ms. Zala is his aunt."

"Really? That's cool. I heard you play as I was coming in. you're amazing. Do you also study at the university?"

"Yeah. Well, actually on and off since I am gone a lot."

"How's that?" he was a little confused.

"Well, I'm a ZAFT pilot. That's how I know Athrun."

"You're a ZAFT pilot? You seem a little young."

He smiled. "Well I am only fifteen."

"Yeah that's true." She giggled.

They talked for a little while longer then Patricia called everyone in for rehearsal.

"It's time for rehearsal girls! We've got a major recital to put on!" she called out. Then she turned to Nicol. "You don't have to play today. The music isn't in yet since it has been rewritten. Just watch and get the feel of the recital. The others should be here in a few minutes."

Nicol nodded and waited for the other musicians to arrive. They soon walked in. they were: Emma Tekada, Emilie's older sister who looked more like her twin except Emma had short black hair and royal blue eyes and had more of a figure then Emilie. She was one of the violinists. Leery Tsung, the main cellist, he was very tall, muscular, a mop top of curly black hair and amethyst eyes. Dewy Chang, one of the percussionists, he was also tall, built, but he had short red hair and ice blue eyes.

They all introduced themselves and became fast friends. The rest of the orchestra which consisted of 3 flutes, 2 oboes, 4 bassoons, 8 clarinets, 18 violins, 3 cellos, 9 trumpets, 3 euphoniums, 8 trombones, 2 tubas, and 20 percussionists came in and they were all familiarized with Nicol.

Nicol watched Emilie dance and it was true she was amazing. Something about her made him want to get to know her better and he would. This was the start of a long chain of events that would change both of their lives forever.

A/N: so there was the first chapter. I hope you guys will like it and if not then oh well. I am actually going to finish this story. Lol. A world revisited is going to be deleted soon. I am sorry but I just don't see a future for that story. Well please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Up For A Walk?

Dancing Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did then I wouldn't be sitting here writing this.

A/N: here is another chapter! I actually did update pretty quickly and I am proud of myself! Thank you for all the reviews. Well here it is!

Rehearsal finally ended around two. Patricia clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay! Now, you have tomorrow off but remember Wednesday, rehearsal starts at twelve! Orchestra, the music should be in tomorrow so if you could drop by around three to pick it up, that would be great. Take it home, look at it and Mr. Kang should be here Wednesday to go through it with you. Everyone got it? Dismissed!"

Everyone ran around and gathered all their belongings and left. Nicol was still talking with Emma and Leery. Then they had to sprint to the music building because they had forgotten an audition that started in ten minutes. Nicol laughed as they argued over whose fault it was while they got their things and ran.

"You always forget!" Emma cried out.

"It's not my job to remind you!" Leery shot back.

"Bye Nicol!" they said together and disappeared through the doors.

"Hey Nicol." A voice called to him from behind

Hey Emilie. You know, you have to stop surprising me like this." He joked.

She giggled. "So what'd you think of the recital? It'll be loads better with the music."

"I liked it. It was really cool. You're amazing." He complimented her.

She blushed. "Thanks, I try. Well I gotta go, I got a long walk ahead of me."

"Need some company?" he asked unsure.

" Sure! That would be great!" she answered happily.

They left and when they were in the parking lot, they encountered Emilie's best friend and next door neighbor, Konami Shimura. Konami was sixteen years old, five foot two, long waist length hair which was wavy, had golden eyes and had the same figure as Emilie's except very curvy. She wore a dark blue tank top, long black dance pants, black jazz pants, and a dark blue bandanna. She was really pretty.

"Hey Emi! Who is this?" she greeted them.

" Hey, this is my new friend Nicol. He's the new piano player and he's walking me home." Emilie told her.

"Oh got it. Hi!" Konami waved to Nicol. He waved back. Then she turned back to Emilie. "Just wanted to warn you that my step monster is off her meds for a week so I staying with you or else I might shoot her!"

Emilie laughed. "Alright. Bye!"

"Bye! Nice meeting you Nicol!" she ran back inside.

"Nice meeting you too!" he called to her before she went into the building. "Who was that? I don't remember seeing her at rehearsal." Nicol asked Emilie.

She laughed lightly." No you wouldn't. Konami does hip hop and jazz. She's my best friend and my next door neighbor. She doesn't do ballet. She says it's not her thing."

"I see."

"So how are you a ZAFT pilot? You seem more like the type that would be attending the most prestigious music academy and writing your own piano concertos."

Nicol laughed. "Well, that was the plan but after everything that's happened with Junius seven and the war escalating to where it is now, I decided that it was time that I join the war and do my part. Actually more my father's then mine." He told her.

"Oh, I see. You really don't want to take part in this do you?" she asked him.

"No. I just want peace like everyone else does. I never wanted there to be bloodshed."

"I don't think I could handle it. I would be scared out of my wits."

"It is scary, but then it's like something takes over and it's adrenaline. It's this one big adrenaline rush. Then it turns into this instinct to survive. It's kind of hard to explain."

"I understand what you mean."

"Yeah, amazingly I do. It's sort of the same thing with dancing. You get out there and let's say that you have this big solo and it's all you out there and no one else. The audience is just waiting for you amaze them or fail and fall flat on your face. It's just this big rush. Of course I don't have people shooting at me when I dance."

"Unless you are incredibly horrible and they throw tomatoes at you for you to get off the stage." Nicol added joking.

"Yeah, then the survival instinct kicks in and I run my butt off that stage. That or I'd cry. I think I probably cry though." She said laughing lightly.

"Nah. I've seen you dance and they would be completely insane to throw tomatoes at you." He complimented her. He was nervous about saying that to her but he hid it.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You know, this is the first time that someone's really understood."

"Well you never know until you look."

"Huh?"

"I dunno. Just seemed like a good thing to say." She shrugged.

They laughed. It was a nice day in the park. They passed by the fountain in the middle of the park. Emilie stopped and admired it. Nicol stopped beside her.

"I love this fountain. It's so beautiful." She said softly.

"It is beautiful." He agreed and quickly looked down at her and then back at the fountain.

They continued walking and the wind suddenly picked up. Nicol saw Emilie visibly shiver. The tank top that she was wearing was helping her keep warm. Even though the Plant's were a somewhat controlled environment, the temperature always dropped in the fall and rose a little in the summer. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

It fit her big but she was very warm. Plus it smelled like him and he smelled really good, she couldn't tell what it was though. She smiled.

"Thanks Nicol. You didn't have to. Aren't you cold?"

"No. Don't worry about it." He smiled back at her.

Emilie felt her knees go weak. They talked all the way through the park and then arrived at Emilie's house. Emilie unlocked the gate that surrounded the house and before she went in, she turned to him.

"Thanks for walking me home Nicol." She told him. "It was fun."

"No problem. Um…Emilie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow maybe?"

"Like a date?"

"Well, only if you want to. I mean we can just do something else or you know what? I'm going to shut up now." He said quickly and embarrassed. "So what do you say?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you." She smiled. He was so cute when he was all flustered.

"You…uh…really?" he said.

"Yes." Emilie said laughing.

"Oh…okay. Cool. Can I pick you up around seven tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Nicol."

"Bye Emilie. See you tomorrow."

They both went their separate ways and waited for the next day.

A/N: Hey guys, Hope you liked that chapter. The next one should be up soon. I want to try and update every Friday that way y'all can have all weekend to read. Lol. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys make it all worth writing.


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures in Ice Skating

Dancing Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did but I don't.

A/N: here is the third chapter and the date! I'm so sorry about updating so late! With marching band everything was just soooo hectic that i couldn't update but here is the third chapter! enjoy!

* * *

Once Emilie closed the door, she ran upstairs to her room. Konami was already there, waiting for her.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Konami asked her as Emilie put her bag in the closet.

"We took the long way through the park. I got to know him a lot better." Emilie informed her friend.

"So then that would be Nicol's jacket you're wearing?"

Emilie blushed. "Maybe." She said coyly.

"Ah! I knew it! Tell me!" Konami exclaimed.

"There's nothing to say except that I was cold and he gave me his jacket. I simply forgot to give it back to him."

"Uh-huh. Sure it is. Spill already!"

Emilie ended up telling Konami everything that happened and then about their date the next day.

"So you're going on a date with him?"

"Yep."

"This is so exciting! Let's pick out your clothes!"

Konami set to work trying to find the perfect outfit for Emilie. Meanwhile, Nicol called Athrun. He had to talk to him.

"Hello?" Athrun's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Athrun. It's Nicol." Nicol greeted him.

"Hey Nicol. How'd rehearsal go?" he asked.

"It went good. Um…I met someone."

"Really? Who?"

"This girl name Emilie Tekada. She's really cool."

"Ah, Emilie. Yeah, she is cool."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. Patricia introduced me to her once and we've talked a couple times when I've been at the studio."

"Yeah, well I've got a date with her tomorrow night and I have no idea where to take her."

"What about ice skating? The rink in the park should be open. It always opens so early."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. Thanks Athrun. Bye."

"Bye Nicol."

They hung up and everyone went to bed. The next day, Nicol went to pick up his music for the recital. He found it was fairly easy. Finally, the time to pick Emilie up came. Nicol knocked on the door and Emilie was the one to open the door.

"Hey Nicol." She greeted him.

"Hey Emilie, you ready?" he asked her.

"Yep. Let's go." she nodded.

They left her house and while they were walking, Nicol surprised Emilie with something. It was a long stemmed red rose.

"Nicol, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you." She told him.

He blushed slightly. "I hoped you would like it."

"So where are we going? Or is it a surprise?"

"Well, how do you feel about ice skating?" he asked.

"We're going ice skating? Yea!" she hugged him happily. "I love ice skating."

"Cool. So I guess you wanna go?" he teased her and also embraced her.

Emilie let go of him enough to look at him and was about to say something. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what she was about to say. They both lost themselves in each other's eyes. There was a comfortable silence.

Nicol broke it. "We should get going huh?"

"Yeah, we should."

They let go of each other and continued walking. Emilie looked down at the sidewalk. Nicol laced his fingers with hers and smiled at her. Emilie smiled back. She liked the way their hands fit together.

The ice rink was full of kids with their families, guys with their dates, and a lot of people of all ages. Nicol and Emilie got their skates and went on the ice.

"Okay Emilie, I've got a secret to tell you." Nicol told her as he tried to keep his balance on the ice.

"What is it?" she asked. She stopped on front of him.

"I'm not a very good ice skater." He told her.

"You seem okay to me."

"That's because I am standing still."

"Oh...Here, just hold onto my hand and you'll be fine."

"Okay." Nicol laced his fingers with hers once again.

Pretty soon, they were both skating easily but their hands remained interlaced. Then Emilie came up with a plan. She was going to see how well Nicol could skate without her to hold on to. She began to skate faster and faster and pretty soon, their fingers were no longer interlaced and Emilie was gone from view. Nicol skated around trying to find her. He ended up coming up from behind her.

He approached her from behind slowly and softly, then when he was close enough, he gently poked her sides. Emilie, being extremely ticklish, twitched and lost her balance. She fell backwards on to Nicol. Nicol landed on his butt and his arms had gone around Emilie while they were falling and she landed in his lap. They were both laughing hard.

"Nicol!" she exclaimed between her laughs.

" Sorry. Had to get back at you one way or another." He told her laughing also.

"Excuse me, but would you two like your picture taken? When you leave, you can pick it up when you turn in your skates." One of the rink employees asked.

They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Sure." Nicol and Emilie said at the same time.

Emilie leaned back on to Nicol's chest so their faces were against each other's, cheek to cheek. Nicol tightened his grip around her waist and Emilie rested her arms on his which were wrapped around her. They smiled and the picture was taken.

"There. You can pick it up in about fifteen minutes." The employee told the couple.

"Okay, thank you." They both said.

Emilie got up first and Nicol soon followed. They skated awhile longer then went to turn in their skates.

"Here's your picture. There's two there for each of you." The old lady at the desk told them as she handed the pictures to them and Nicol paid.

It was a really cute picture of them. Emilie was wearing jeans, a light lavender T-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. Konami had French braided her hair into two pigtails and Emilie wore a light lavender beanie with snowflakes on it. Nicol wore jeans, a blue shirt and another black jacket.

They walked hand in hand through the park back to her house. They talked softly as they walked. They never ran out of things to talk about. Soon enough, they stood on her porch. Emilie turned to him.

"Nicol, this was the most fun I've ever had. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm supposed to make our first date memorable aren't I?" he smiled. "I think my butt is going to be sore tomorrow."

"Yeah, well it was your own fault making me fall." She giggled.

Nicol stuck his tongue out at her playfully and she did the same. They laughed and Emilie hugged him.

"Thanks again for an awesome night Nicol. Goodnight."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Emilie."

Just before she went inside, she gave him a kiss in the cheek. It was safe to say that they both enjoyed their first date.

A/N: I AM SOO SORRY! I know I told you guys that I was going to update every Friday but then marching season and school started and I am lucky to just get any sleep. The competition season is almost over and then if we make playoffs then it'll be longer but we won't have as many rehearsals so yeah. I am already working on the fourth chapter so I promise it'll be up soon. Thanks to all my reviewers! I couldn't do anything without you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Beware Jealous Ballerinas!

Dancing memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: here's the fourth chapter. This one took less time especially since I typed it up right after I typed up the third one. Well, here you go!

The next day at rehearsal was tiring. Patricia insisted in doing the entire show over and over to get it timed correctly. Yet, someone always seemed to mess up and they had to start over. It was finally break time.

"Okay! Take a 30 minute break and we'll start here at four thirty." Patricia called out.

Emilie collapsed on the floor breathing hard. She was wide eyed. The coolness of the hard wood floor felt good on her back and helped her cool down. She started at the old ceiling of the Practice Theater. Nicol rushed over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah…just really tired…" she said between breaths. She was panting hard.

"I was watching you dance. The only time you get a break is when you change costumes or get a prop. Do you want to get up?"

"No…just let me lay here…and die!" she said dramatically. Nicol laughed and helped her sit up. Emilie was surprised with the strength that he had. He just pulled her up with one arm and without so much as a single effort. She accidentally didn't stop herself in time and bumped into Nicol. He unintentionally wrapped an arm around her slim waist when she bumped into him. Emilie looked up into Nicol's rich chocolate eyes and almost lost her self in them when all of a sudden, a very annoying voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Aw…what's the matter? The fishy can't handle rehearsal?" a high pitched voice taunted Emilie. "The poor baby can't handle rehearsal."

Emilie turned to see it was the person who she absolutely loathed. Cherice Higashi. Cherice was like Emilie but at the same time, the complete opposite. She was very tall, blond, skinny and curvy. But unlike Emilie, Cherice had a horrible personality that kept many people away. Cherice didn't like Emilie simply because before Emilie had come along, Cherice had been at the top of their class and their class was for the best dancers which meant all the seniors. Emilie was a freshman in a class of seniors and Cherice loathed the fact the Emilie was already in her class and number one.

"No, I'm just tired. All that dancing made me tired but then again; you would seem to know how tiring dancing is. Weren't you the main soloist _last year_?" Emilie emphasized the words last year. Emilie had soon grown annoyed about Cherice's boasting about how she was the main soloist in the summer and when time came to try out again and Emilie stole the spot, Cherice had nothing more to say than how it was all politics and that she really deserved the spot. This year, all Cherice did was sit around. She said that if she wasn't the soloist, then she wouldn't dance and everybody was okay with that.

"Oh don't think that you can rub that in my face. The only reason you're the main soloist this year is because you're best friends with Patricia!" Cherice spat. She wanted to get back at Emilie so much. It was like she was an annoying bee that never went away and stole all the good things in her life.

"The reason why I am the main soloist this year is because I worked really really really hard and thankfully it all paid off! I would have been the secondary soloist if you hadn't messed up over the summer!" Emilie shot back. Emilie was beyond mad. She felt as if she could punch Cherice right then and there.

" Don't try to brag about how hard you work! That's all you do anyway!"

"I'm not bragging about how hard I work! Everybody in this class works as hard or even harder than me! There are some people here who should have a better part than I do! You are one of them but you threw it all away after summer tryouts and it shows! Don't blame me because you're too envious of someone's achievements to try and work harder!"

Cherice glared at her and then walked away. The crowd that had gathered around them now began to disperse and a lot of the girls came over and congratulated her on telling Cherice what she needed to hear.

"I take it you don't like each other very much." Nicol tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Emilie smiled slightly and hugged him. They stayed like that and talked for a little longer until the break was over. She felt safe in his arms and she also felt butterflies. She had never felt that was before and it made her curious that a simple hug from him could excite so many feelings in her body. It was like an electric current running up and down her body and she liked it.

"Everyone back to you positions!" Patricia called out. "Get with your stretching partners!"

Nicol and Emilie went back to their places. Once stretches were over, they started rehearsal on the show again. Time came for the climax of the show. Since the hip-hop classed ended earlier, some of the hip-hop people including Konami. She had come to watch the practice.

Emilie danced one of her solos. She was spinning dangerously close to the edge of the stage. Emilie and Patricia had argued about how dangerous it would be for her to dance that close to the edge of the stage. Emilie thought that she would be fine and Patricia said that she could fall one day but in the end, Emilie had won out. Cherice was supposed to come out, plié, and hand a basket of flower petals to Emilie and then spin away. While Cherice was spinning, she "slipped" and tripped Emilie by hitting her ankle hard.

Since Emilie was spinning rather fast on one foot, she couldn't hold her footing and stumbled backwards off of the stage, a 10 foot fall. Nicol, Konami, and Patricia all rushed to try and catch her but it was too late. Emilie hit the hard carpet floor of the orchestra pit with a sickening thud and a loud pop. (A/N: Kind of like the carpets they have in classrooms not like the fluffy ones at houses.) Cherice just sat there smirking.

Emiliefelt herself hit the ground and it erupted a pain like no other in her body. It was complete torture and then finally she felt herself slipping away into the darkness. She closed her eyes and fell into an induced sleep.

Nicol was the first one to reach her. He turned her onto her back and tried to wake her. She wouldn't wake. He was really scared. She looked dead just laying there in his arms and it was scaring him that she wouldn't wake up. He thought he felt her go cold but he knew that it had to be his imagination. He hugged her body to his. Patricia finally got to Emilie. Patricia was just as worried about Emilie. She was a close student and a friend and no one deserved to go down like that. She grabbed hold of Emilie's shoulders but Emilie wouldn't respond.

"Emilie? Wake up! Someone get the nurse." Patricia ordered.

Konami was next to be down there. "Why is her shoulder like that? And why is her knee swelling up?" she was close to tears. "Why doesn't she wake up?" Konami felt herself panicking. Emilie wasn't awake and she had just took a big fall all because of Cherice. Konami wanted nothing better to do than to wrap her fingers around Cherice's dainty neck and squeeze until there was no more will and life left in her.

"Konami, go get the nurse. Quick." Was all Nicol said. He cradled Emilie in his arms. Konami ran to get the nurse. Konami ran as fast as she could taking anyone down in her path.

Emma screamed and ran down the stairs into the orchestra pit as fast as she could. "What happened to my sister? What happened? A girl can't even go to the restroom without coming back to find her sister half dead on the floor! What happened?" Emma demanded and examined her sister.

Patricia explained it all to her. Nicol lifted Emilie up and they went to the nurse's office. While Nicol was laying her down on one of the beds, Emilie woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing that left her mouth was a scream.

"MY KNEE!" she screamed. People back in the theater heard her faintly.

"Emilie, you have to calm down." Nicol was holding down her arms. She was struggling and crying out of pain.

"Nicol, it hurts really bad!" she was crying heavily and squeezing his arm. Her shoulder and her knee looked like they were popped out of place. The pain was killing her. She had never felt anything like it before. It tore at her and she didn't feel like she had the strength to fight it.

"Yeah, I know it does Em. I know it does." He said trying not to wince. She was squeezing his arm pretty hard and digging her nails into his forearm. He had to be strong for her. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. She locked her eyes with him once and he could see the pain that she was feeling. Her bright emerald eyes were clouded over and she was crying.

Emilie kept struggling. It was like she thought that if she flailed around, the pain would lessen. She was only doing more damage to her body. Finally, the nurse decided to give Emilie something that would knock her out. She got Nicol to hold one of Emilie's arms down and she injected a needle into her forearm where her veins were.

"What are you doing to her?" Emma asked.

"I'm just injecting her with a mild sleeping agent. It'll knock her out until the paramedics get here." The nurse stated simply.

Emilie didn't hear a word of it. She hadn't been paying attention to what the nurse was saying because she had been too busy freaking out and struggling. Nicol held her right arm while the nurse injected her with the sleeping solution. All of a sudden, Emilie felt her movements become more subdued. Her eyelids started feeling heavier and heavier. Everyone's voices started sounding farther and farther away. The last thing she saw and heard before everything went black was Nicol.

He was saying. "It's going to okay Emilie. It's going to be okay. Just relax." Emilie knocked out and the paramedics soon arrived. They put her on a stretcher and loaded her in the ambulance and took off towards the hospital.

When Emilie awoke, all she saw was white. "Holy crap, am I dead?" was her first thought. Then she realized she was looking at the ceiling of her hospital room. She tried to sit up but only succeeded in being able to turn her head and saw that it was late. She also saw that Nicol was asleep in one of the armchairs. She felt touched and had butterflies in her stomach. He had stayed to make sure that she was okay and that thought gave her butterflies in her stomach again. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. She reached the button for her bed to lift up so she would be in a sitting position to get a better look at him. When she realized whet she was doing, she blushed crimson.

Although she didn't want to wake him, she did. She took one of her extra pillows that her sister had most likely brought her and threw it at him. He shot up and she started laughing. He walked over to her with a smirk.

"Felt like you had to wake me so violently?" he asked. Nicol rubbed that back of his neck trying to mask the look of relief that he had with one of sleepiness. He had been really worried about her when she didn't wake up once when they got to the hospital and it was probably really late.

She nodded and giggled. "Of course! How else was I going to wake you?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked and sat at the edge of her bed. He gently squeezed her hand, she smiled widely at him and she squeezed his hand back. He needed the reassurance that she was okay. They didn't let go of each other's hands though, and her hand was warm in his.

She was still sitting up then noticed for the first time that her knee was wrapped heavily and was propped up on three pillows and her shoulder was wrapped and she had on a sling. "Um…I was okay but now that I see how bad I am hurt, I don't know."

"I doubt you could, they have had you on morphine since you got here." He told her.

She blushed and laughed. "No wonder I feel so…loose. So what's the diagnosis?"

"Well, you're not dead." He said.

"Haha…who's the smart ass now?" she said sarcastically.

"The doctor said you're going you're not allowed to walk around at all for a couple days and then you can go around on crutches. That's about all I know. Your sister told me that the doctor took your parents into an office to discuss what happened to you and everything. The only thing they told her was what I just told you." He told her.

"Really? I can't walk around anywhere?" She asked forlorn. "I can't even dance?" If she couldn't dance then she was going to see to it personally that Cherice was pushed off a high cliff to return the favor of what she did to her.

"Yeah, but Patricia is holding off on the recital and not looking for a replacement for you yet. She doesn't want to do it until she's sure that you're not going to be able to dance in time for the recital." He tried to cheer her up.

Emilie's heart broke. She couldn't dance. To Emilie, dancing was like breathing. "What am I going to do if I can't dance? I'm going to lose my spot as the main soloist! Cherice is going to get my spot and then she is never going to let me live it down!" she exclaimed. All her frustration came out as she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Nicol was surprised at her reaction to the news. Then again, if someone said that he couldn't play piano for a long time, he would go crazy too. He scooted closer to her and hugged her. "It'll be okay. I think that you could heal really quickly. You never know."

She hugged him tightly. She needed a form of reassurance that everything was going to be okay and Nicol was it. He didn't even have to say anything. He would just look at her and she knew it was going to be okay. She didn't know why she felt that way though.

Emilie pulled away from Nicol to look at him and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She liked Nicol. Not like him as a friend, but liked him liked him as…something else. As something more than just a friend. She smiled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked when he noticed that she was staring at him.

Emilie's cheeks turn a slight pink and Nicol thought she looked really cute although it scared him that she was so pale when her face was usually full of color. Emilie shook her head and hugged him again. "No, Nicol. Everything is perfect." He rubbed her back gently and she enjoyed every moment of it. Not that he didn't either.

They stayed like that until a nurse came in and told Nicol that visiting hours were over and that he could come again in the morning. Emilie's eyes widened when she realized that she would be staying in the hospital by herself. Nicol got up to leave and was about to kiss her on the cheek when he saw her scared expression.

"Hey em, what's wrong?" he asked her and ran his thumb across her cheek. Her skin was smooth and soft.

"Nothing. Thanks for staying Nicol. It means a lot to me." She put her hand on top of his to keep it on her cheek, enjoying the warmth. She looked up at him again.

"It's no problem. I wanted to. Are you going to be okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I just got to get used to the idea that I am going to be all alone in this hospital. I'll be fine. I promise." She tried to smile.

"You're scared of hospitals aren't you?" Nicol realized.

"No." Emilie lied. She was very nervous about staying in the hospital by herself but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. Then she looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, I am." She blushed slightly.

Nicol smiled and walked over to her window. He made sure that her floor wasn't too far up and cracked the window open. Then he walked back to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Eleven okay? Make sure they don't close that window." And he left. He just simply left.

Emilie felt confused as all this went on. It was nearly ten. "What did Nicol mean by eleven?" she asked herself.

The nurse came in later and put a new bag of morphine up, checked the bandages, and made sure everything was all right. She was about to close the window when Emilie yelled, "No!" the nurse jumped about a foot.

"All right then dear. I won't close it but you could catch your death with it being so cold. Tell me when you need me to close the window." The nurse said in a gentle British accent and left the room.

Emilie pulled the blanket over her with one arm and watched TV while she waited to fall asleep. When she checked the clock, it was 11:05. Nicol had said eleven. Emilie wondered what he meant by eleven. All of a sudden she heard a noise from her window like someone was trying to open it wider. Her adrenaline started pumping throughout her body as she got scared. She grabbed a hairbrush from the bedside table with her good arm and was prepared to throw it.

She got the biggest surprise of her life when it was none other than Nicol. Emilie was very surprised.

"What were you going to do with that hairbrush? Brush my hair to death?" Nicol asked her as he closed the window.

Emilie blushed and put the brush back down. "I thought some crazy person was coming to kidnap me. Turns out I was right about the crazy part."

He turned his head towards her with a slight smirk. "Hey, I am not crazy thank you very much." He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him while he hugged her.

"Well, you said you were scared of being in the hospital by yourself so I came to keep you company. I hope that's okay." He told her.

"That's absolutely perfect. This is really sweet Nicol, you didn't have to do this." She told him smiling.

"I wanted to. Oh yeah, Konami wanted me to tell you, beware of jealous ballerinas." Nicol told her and sat down in the armchair he was in earlier.

Emilie laughed. "Yeah, that would be Konami. Good night Nicol."

"Good night Emilie."

They both fell asleep and for once, Emilie wasn't scared of anything. Not with Nicol by her side.

A/N: I told you that this chapter was going to be up faster. I have more time, well a little bit more time than I used to. Hope you liked it. Wow. Um…I guess now that I have more time the chapters are going to be just a little longer. Lol. Please don't think that Emilie is like full of herself because she's not. I hope it didn't come off that way. I tried to make Cherice the biggest bitch ever who is just really cocky. I hate cocky ppl and so does Emilie. Lol.

Oh yeah, Nariko, I REALLY appreciate the comment you left me. Any positive feedback that will help my writing will make me happy. I didn't know exactly how much more descriptive you wanted but I tried to add some more description. If I need to work on anything else please tell me! That goes for all of y'all please! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Healing

Dancing memories 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did but I don't.

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter. Wow. I never thought I would actually be posting this story but I guess I am. Hehe. Sorry, bout that. Random thought. Well enjoy!

The next morning, Emilie awoke to find that Nicol was gone but he had left her a note on her bedside table.

_Dear Emilie,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave early but I had to get home before my parents found out I hadn't come home. I have to go the rehearsal today but I'll come by to see you later. I promise. I hope you have a good day and don't worry, everything will be fine._

_Nicol_

Emilie smiled and put the note down. The doctor came in and Emilie saw that it was a nice middle aged woman with light purple hair and sea gray eyes.

"Good morning Emilie. How are you feeling? My name is Doctor Leyla. I bet you would like to know exactly what is going on huh?" Dr. Leyla asked Emilie.

"Good Morning. I'm feeling a little bit of pain. But nothing too bad. So how bad am I hurt?" Emilie greeted her doctor.

"Well, you dislocated your shoulder and tore one of the ligaments. We'll have to go in and surgically replace that and make sure that your shoulder won't pop out of place again. We have already popped it back into where it is supposed to be but there is a danger it can easily get dislocated again if it's not set properly. Your knee is a little different. I understand you are a dancer right?" dr. Leyla explained.

"Yes, that's right. I'm a ballet dancer." Emilie grew nervous. "What happened to my knee?"

"You were lucky that the floor you fell on was carpet because it could be worse. Your knee has a slight fracture here on the inside of your kneecap." Dr. Leyla showed Emilie the x-ray. "It's not anything very big but it does give us cause to be concerned. We've set your knee and we're going to watch the fracture closely. If it gets any bigger we'll have to operate. That might mean that you won't be able to dance ballet again."

"What? What do you mean I won't be able to dance ballet anymore? I have to be able to. A good ballerina has about ten years in her when she finally goes professional. After that, it's over. My career can't be over before it has even started." Emilie said with tears threatening to fall.

"Listen Emilie, there is a chance that it could be bigger. It is a big chance since you do so much dancing and all those jumps and things put pressure on your legs but if you are very careful then it could heal up perfectly okay? I don't want you to get worried. Now, your parents scheduled your surgery for noon. They want you home as soon as possible. The nurse will be in later to check on you okay?"

Emilie nodded and Dr. Leyla left. She thought about what the doctor had said. She didn't know what she was going to do if she couldn't dance anymore. She had always dreamt of being one of those awe-inspiring ballerinas. She had to talk to someone. She picked up the phone and dialed Konami's cell phone number.

"Hey Emi! How are you feeling?" Konami asked her best friend.

"Um…better. The doctor just left and told me the diagnosis."

"So? What did the doctor say?"

Emilie explained what Dr. Leyla had told her. Emilie was crying by the end of it. "Mimi, she said I might not be able to dance if the fracture gets worse! What am I going to do if it does? Dancing is all I know how to do!"

"Aw…I wish I could say something to make you feel better but unfortunately, I don't have anything for ya. What does that woman know anyway? For all we know, you could be perfectly fine." Konami attempted to cheer Emilie up. She felt just as heart broken as Emilie. It was their dream to dance professionally together.

"She's a doctor Mimi." Emilie said laughing despite the sadness in her heart. She needed something to make her feel better and she didn't know what.

"Yeah, well you know those doctor types. If you're not dying then you can never walk again. It's always one of those. Well I gotta go Emilie. I'll come by later okay?"

"Okay, thanks Konami."

Emilie hung up the phone and turned her head to look out of the window. For the first time, she noticed that it was raining. "How ironic. I find out I may never dance again and it decides to rain." She thought.

Emilie thought long and hard about what she would be able to do if she couldn't dance again. She could be a journalist. She had strong writing skills. She could join the military like Nicol and do something to help protect the PLANT's. She was torn away from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in.," she said loudly hoping that it was someone other than the nurses. She was tired of seeing them.

It was indeed someone entirely different than the nurses. It was her own sister. "Hey Emi, how are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"A bit sore. They're going to start weaning me off of the morphine. How was everything down at rehearsal?" Emilie asked while she gave her sister a big hug.

"Oh lord. Be glad that you are confined to this room. It was total chaos! Cherice wouldn't stop arguing with Ms. Zala about you. She kept yelling more like screeching that she was the one that rightfully had to take your place. Ms. Zala just said that she wasn't going to replace you until she was sure that you couldn't dance. She said it was her policy with everyone. There is another rehearsal tonight since Ms. Zala had to cancel this one because of all the disorder and she hopes that by the time everybody comes back, their head will be screwed on straight. What was hilarious was that she was looking straight at Cherice when she said it." Both Emilie and Emma started laughing. Then Emma gained her composure. "So what's going on with you kiddo? What did the doctor say?"

Emilie explained the situation and when she looked at her sister, she saw the reassurance that she needed. Emma looked her straight in the eye and without so much as an "I'm so sorry" look said,

"What are you worried about? You know that you'll still be able to dance. You haven't gone this far to have some silly girl and a silly injury get you down are you? If you are then I don't think that you are the real Emilie. You're the one that has gone through a lot to get here and I know you aren't going to stop now."

"Thanks Emmy. That's exactly what I needed to hear right now. You're the best." Emilie motioned for her sister to come over so Emilie could give her another one-armed hug.

"Well I better get back to class. You know how Ms. Ramirez is. If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. If you're late, don't even bother showing up at all." Emma imitated her orchestra director with a thick Hispanic accent.

"Alright, I'll see you later Emmy." Emilie waved to her sister as she left. She checked the time and saw that it was nearing noon. Just as Emilie thought that, the nurse came in with the anesthesia.

"Alright Emilie, you haven't eaten anything right?" the nurse asked her as she checked Emilie's IV bag.

"No, no one has brought me anything since I've gotten here. I am starving." Emilie said grumpily and watched the nurse hook her up to the anesthesia.

The nurse smiled as if she went through this with patients all the time. "Well Emilie, you aren't supposed to eat before a surgery. You'll get to eat all you want after your surgery. Anything you want too."

The mention of food picked up Emilie's mood. "Really? I'll be able to eat anything I want after the surgery?"

The nurse laughed lightly. "Well, anything within reason."

"I guess that rules out ham and ketchup sandwiches." Emilie said slightly disappointed.

"Yes, that does rule out ham and ketchup sandwiches. What a strange concoction. Young people these days do have some very strange eating habits nowadays." The nurse laughed again. "I've started the anesthesia. So you might feel a little loopy. It's very normal though. I'll be back in a little bit to get you to the operating room. Okay?"

Emilie nodded and the nurse left. Emilie did start feeling a little loopy as the nurse had put it. To her surprise and absolute horror later, Nicol walked in.

"Hey Em. How are you doing?" he asked and hugged her.

"I am absolutely fine. Just dandy. Haha, dandy candy. Isn't candy just dandy? Hey! That rhymed!" Emilie started laughing hysterically at her bad joke.

"Are you okay Emilie? Do they have you on meds?" He asked concerned.

"No, but let me tell you! The nurse came in and she hooked me up to this stuff and it is absolutely fabulous. I mean, I feel like I don't have a care in the world. La dee da dee da dee…" Emilie told him. "Nicol, they are going to cut me open and remove my shoulder…in case I don't make it…don't let the flowers die…they are the future of the world." She turned serious and then grabbed his hand. "If I die, tell Emma that I love her, and that she needs to stop wearing low riders because her ass is way too big for them. Tell Konami that she was my bestest person friend thingy or whatever you call it that I ever had. Then tell Cherice to fall off a HIGH cliff. And you Nicol…tell yourself that I really liked you and if I hadn't died that I would have dated you cause you're really cute and nice and I think you're hot. But that won't matter because I'll be dead. I can see you now nana. I'm coming to join ya!" Emilie had turned onto her back and started talking to the ceiling. "Hi how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking! Yeah, they are taking my shoulder today. Oh, you too? What a coinky-dink!…"

Right as Nicol was about to call the nurse, the same nurse from earlier walked in. "I see that the anesthesia has kicked in." she walked over to Emilie. "Emilie can you feel anything?"

Emilie looked at her. "Hey…you're the nice lady from earlier. When are they coming to take my shoulder lady?" Emilie asked childishly.

"As a matter of fact right now sweetie." The nurse answered and made sure that her IV and anesthesia were hanging from the pole thing at the side of her bed. (A/N: I have no clue what they are called but that thing that holds the IV and the other bags). Another two nurses came in with one of the surgery beds and they moved her onto it. They wheeled her out of the room.

The nurse that had been there earlier walked over to Nicol and explained to him that she was acting loopy because of the anesthesia and that she was going to need surgery on her shoulder. She left and Nicol sat down in one of the overstuffed armchairs and waited for her.

He felt different around her but he really didn't know why. She made him do things differently without even doing anything. All she had to do was look at him and he would just melt. He had only met her a couple of days ago but ever since then, it had been something strange he felt that he didn't know what it was. He thought that it might have been that he liked her, but could he really like her that much after only a couple days? He figured that he would worry about that later. Right now, he just wanted to be with her.

While Nicol was waiting for Emilie, Konami came and saw him there. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him knowingly with a sly grin. She knew piano boy had a certain look when he looked at Emilie. He was asleep. She came up with a plan and she was going to get them together before they knew it. Konami tip toed over to him and almost poked him but then decided that she would save the poking for Emilie. Emilie was going to need all of it if she wanted to get better faster.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" Konami thought as she thought of all the evil things she would be able to do to Emilie. It would payback for all the years that Emilie had tortured Konami with her sassiness. Konami left to get something to eat.

When Nicol woke up again, they were opening the door and wheeling Emilie back in. they set her back on her own bed carefully. She was asleep. The nurses left and Nicol walked over to her bedside and saw that she was actually half-awake.

"How do you feel Emilie?" he asked her softly.

"Like someone should have gotten the license plate number of the truck that hit me. I feel like crap." She said weakly.

"Well, you just got out of surgery. I'm sure you'll feel better in no time. Why don't you go to sleep for right now? See if you feel better when you wake up. I'll come back later so you can rest right now okay?" he told her and brushed back a stray lock of hair from her face.

She grabbed his hand or tried to at least. "No. Please stay with me. I'm really scared. Please…"she trailed off, sleep getting the better of her.

He smiled and pulled up a chair next to her bed. He held her hand and stayed just for her. He didn't know how much time had passed but it was dark when she awoke.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled, as much as she could which wasn't much but it was enough for Nicol. "Nicol…" she began to say something.

He shook his head. "I wanted to be here. You don't have to say anything. Okay?"

Emilie nodded. Nicol left later that night and then her family came and she talked with them. While they were there, Dr. Leyla came in and told Emilie about the surgery.

"Well, I am very proud to say that your surgery was a complete success! Your shoulder ligaments had already started to heal and reattach themselves so we just hurried up the process. I really thought that it would be more difficult for you but you take very good care of your body. Your arm will only have to be in a sling for about two days and then just have it wrapped for a week. For your knee, it will have to be wrapped and kept off of completely for the next three weeks. You'll be on crutches for that time. Since your shoulder is injured we took special care in making one of your crutches padded enough so that your shoulder won't be affected. Other than that you can leave anytime." Dr. Leyla explained. She took out a notepad and tore off the top piece of paper and handed it to Emilie's mother. "Here is the prescription for her painkillers you can have it filled when you leave. Also remember to make an appointment with my private office for a week from now to check up on you. Here's my card. Just call the number." She handed the card to Emilie's father. "Congratulations on a very successful surgery and I'll see you in a week." She left.

"Well it seems that we can take you home now. We have everything all ready for you and moved some of your stuff into the guestroom downstairs so you won't have to bother with the stairs." Emilie's mother Hikaru told her.

Hikaru and Emma helped Emilie get dressed while her father Johnny checked her out of the hospital. A nurse came in and gave Emilie the crutches she needed to use but she was in a wheelchair since she had on a sling and wouldn't be able to use the crutches.

For the next two days, Emilie stayed in her room. She didn't want to stay in the guestroom because she said it was scary so her father had carried her up the stairs and she had been confined to her room. It was a good thing that her room had a bathroom so she didn't need to hop far to go to the bathroom or to shower. It was driving her crazy that she couldn't go anywhere and she was getting antsy just sitting in her bed and looking out of the window or watching TV. She finally picked up the phone and called Nicol.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Nicol. It's me Emilie." She greeted him.

"Hey Emilie! Argh…London! I'm on the phone! Go eat!" she heard some sounds of struggling and a lot of scuffling. "Sorry. Tommy! Shut up I'm going to hit you!" then she heard laughing and a door slam. "Sorry Emilie. Some of my friends were being _stupid_." He emphasized stupid and it sounded like he was yelling back to his friends.

"You have friends?" she asked laughing.

"Yes!" he said playfully defensive. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing just laying in bed like I have been for the past two days. They're killing me Nicol, they're killing me." She said dramatically.

He laughed. "Well, you get to take the sling off soon don't you?"

"Yeah. Today but the doctor hasn't come by yet. I swear what is more important than me?"

"People who need help…well, people who need medical help not mental." He teased her.

"I guess. Hey! I do not need mental help! What are you saying?" She exclaimed.

He laughed hard. "Nothing! I'm just teasing you."

"Yeah right."

"Emilie…you know I'm just playing with you."

She started to laugh. "Yeah, I know."

Konami had been outside during the entire conversation. She raised her eyebrow and had a knowing look on her face. "Caught in the act. Looks like our little ballerina is in love with the piano boy. I'm thinking of an evil plan." Konami thought and right when Emilie was most unaware she walked into the room. "Hello!" (A/N: imagine Mrs. Doubtfire when she walks in. if you haven't seen that movie…where have you been living? Under a rock? Nah, just kidding. Keep reading please! Hehe.")

Emilie jumped about a foot and almost fell out of bed. "Holy mother of sausages!" she yelled as she tried not to fall on the floor. Konami did from laughing so hard though.

"Emilie? Are you okay?" Nicol was asking.

Once Emilie caught her breath and was fully upright, she answered him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Konami decided to scare me though. And she's starting to turn purple from laughing so hard. It actually fits her though. Can I call you back later?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Feel better. Oh and before you go…you're a lot of fun when you're hooked up to anesthesia. Bye."

Emilie hung up and glared at Konami. " I could kill you right now."

"Why?" Konami asked innocently.

"When I can walk around right, you are so gonna get it." Emilie hissed which just made Konami laugh harder.

"Yeah sure twinkle toes. _When_ you can walk around."

The two girls sat and talked. Emilie was thinking back on her short stay in the hospital and how he had been there every step of the way. She smiled and couldn't wait to see him the next day.

"Wait…" she realized something. " Oh my…. Konami! He was with me when I was all drugged up! Who knows what I said! Shit!"

Konami just laughed harder and tried to console Emilie that she couldn't have said anything too embarrassing. How little they knew.

A/N: srry this chapter took so long but I got writer's block when I was writing this chapter hence why it sucks so bad but this was just a filler chapter anyway. Hopefully I'll be over my writer's block by the next chapter. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Fights and almost kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, then I wouldn't be sitting here in the dark typing up this fanfic. Lol. But seriously…I don't own anything.

A/N: well here's the sixth chapter. Hopefully it's better than the last one. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed!

A couple days after Emilie got her sling off and was able to walk or hobble along on crutches, she went to sit in on her classes. Patricia excused her because of injury and the understudy, which was a junior named Gabriela, danced until Emilie could and the board of directors would make a decision from there.

Konami and Emilie made their way slowly through the parking lot. When they almost reached the school, Cherice and her mindless followers surrounded them.

"Well well well. Look who finally decided to show up to class. Is the little fishy finally ready to face the consequences?" Cherice taunted Emilie.

Emilie rolled her eyes. "Are you finally ready to come back down to earth? My fall wasn't my fault."

"yeah sure whatever. If you don't get a transfer soon then you'll see more accidents."

"Is that a threat?" Emilie challenged her.

"Hold up here. What makes you think that it's tough to threaten someone when they are crippled? No offense Em." Konami interrupted.

"None taken." Emilie said quickly.

"And who are you? Some trailer trash who got a scholarship?" Cherice asked Konami disgusted.

"You know what, you whore, you better just keep away from Emilie alright? Or I'll bust ya upside yo' head!" Konami's voice raised and she slipped into her ghetto talk. (A/N: just imagine Konami as one of those cool ghetto people at your schools. If you don't know any then…I don't know what to tell you. Lol.)

"Excuse me! What did you say to me!" Cherice raised her voice right back at her.

"D-Did I S-S-Stutter?" Konami shot at Cherice.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am!"

"No! I don't know who the hell you think you is callin me trailer trash. I ain't scared of you! I will straight out hit you in your ugly ass face!"

"What! Okay then, bring it!"

"Alright then! You better hope someone hold me back!"

Nicol and Athrun were walking through the parking lot. They heard some girls screaming at each other. Nicol stopped and listened.

"That's Cherice and Konami." He said simply.

"How do you know?" Athrun asked.

"Bitch! Come here! I am going to tear you limb from limb!" Konami's voice was heard across the parking lot.

Nicol laughed. "Because those are Konami's dulcet tones. Come on, we got to hurry!" they took off running.

When they arrived, they saw Emilie trying to hold Konami back and not doing a very good job since she was on crutches. Cherice's mindless drones were trying to hold her back. Cherice had taken a cheap shot at Konami and had scratched her cheek. There was a thin red line across her cheek.

Konami reached around and took one of Emilie's crutches and made Emilie balance on one foot and crutch. Konami threw it on the ground and advanced toward Cherice. Cherice's friends let her go and they were circling each other. Cherice slapped Konami and she expected Konami to slap her back but instead, she got a big fat punch in the face. Konami launched at Cherice and had her pinned on the ground.

A big crowd gathered and started pushing Emilie out of the way. She lost her balance and fell and was about to hit the ground when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned to see that it was Nicol. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he looked back up.

"Athrun, go try and break it up." Nicol told him. Athrun walked over and saw that Cherice was trying her best to hit Konami. They flipped a couple times and threw punches everywhere before Athrun finally got a hold on Konami.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Konami screamed as Athrun took a firm hold around her waist and pulled her away from the fight. He couldn't hold her much longer since she was struggling so much so with ease, he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and walked back towards where Nicol and Emilie were standing.

During that time, Konami had been beating on Athrun's back and had a nice view of his backside. She stopped momentarily. "Hmm…he has a nice booty." Then resumed beating his back with her hands. "Let me go! Let me hit her!"

Athrun placed Konami back on the ground in front of Nicol and Emilie. She looked a little worse for the wear but other than that, she was fine. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded and looked at Athrun and her breath caught. He was very handsome.

"I'm Athrun Zala. Piano boy over there asked me to drag you out of the fight. Sorry I had to carry you over my shoulder like that." He apologized sheepishly. He was attracted her, she was very pretty but it wasn't just that. There was a fire about her.

Konami blushed. "Oh, it's okay. You probably just got me out of a lot of trouble anyway. Thanks."

They were interrupted when they heard Emilie protest loudly. "Nicol, I'm perfectly fine!"

They turned to the couple and Nicol was supporting Emilie while she had her other crutch. She was smiling despite Nicol's fussing over it. "I didn't hurt myself. I'm fine. You caught me this time." Emilie told Nicol.

"Fine. I guess I have no choice but to believe you." Nicol gave in and Emilie kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for worrying though." She told him and giggled softly.

He smiled and blushed slightly. He tightened his grip around her and she leaned into his embrace.

"Well, if you two love birds are done being all mushy with each other, can we go in and find some ice?" Konami interrupted them.

They blushed and Nicol retrieved Emilie's missing crutch and everybody made their way inside. Konami went to the nurse for the cut in her cheek that Cherice gave her and when the nurse asked how it happened, Konami said that she was helping Emilie out of the car and one of the corners of the doors cut her. The nurse didn't really believe her but bandaged her up anyway.

The four of them were sitting in a commons area before they had to go to their respective places when Patricia marched up to them. "All of you in my office now!" she yelled.

They went to her office confused and everything was sorted out when they saw Cherice sitting there in the office. The bruises Konami gave her were showing up very nastily. They sat in the other chairs far away from her. Patricia sat down in her desk. She was clearly very angry.

"WHAT DID YOU FIVE THINK YOU WERE DOING? THIS IS A PLACE OF LEARNING, NOT TO HAVE MEANINGLESS AND PETTY FIGHTS AND DIRTY THE NAME OF THIS INSTITUTION! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR SILLY FIGHTS SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN MY SCHOOL GOT IT!" She screamed at them.

They were all taken aback by her sudden rage. She hardly ever got mad at anyone but when she did it was bad. " Now someone here better tell me what happened."

Athrun cleared his throat. " I will Aunt Patricia. Um…okay. Well, Nicol and me were walking in the parking lot and we heard Konami scream at someone and then we ran over to where there was a large group of people gathered around. Nicol caught Emilie because she almost fell again. Then I went and I pulled Konami off of Cherice and took her away from the fight and then we went inside."

"Well I know that part but what happened before that?" Patricia asked.

"Well, Cherice asked me if I was finally back to face the consequences." Emilie spoke up. "Then I told her that my fall wasn't my fault and then she said that if I didn't transfer that there would be more accidents. Then Konami got defensive and asked her if she thought it was tough to threaten someone who was crippled and Cherice asked her who she was and called her trailer trash. Then they started screaming at each other and I was trying to hold Konami back and Cherice's friends were trying to hold her back and Cherice took a cheap shot and scratched Konami's cheek. Then Konami threw one of my crutches on the floor and her and Cherice starting circling each other and Cherice slapped Konami hard and that was when Konami punched her and they started to actually fight." Emilie said rather quickly.

"I see. Athrun, Nicol, and Emilie are free to go. Athrun, the paint for the sets is in the storage closet. You know where and Nicol, the orchestra is about to start warming up. Emilie, pick a seat close by in the audience and take note of any changes. I'm glad you're feeling better. Cherice and Konami, we are going to have a very long talk." Patricia instructed calmly.

Athrun, Nicol, and Emilie left and headed towards the auditorium. "I think everyone knows each other. " Nicol said as they walked.

"Yeah, I've known Athrun for as long as I've been here. Ms. Zala always makes Athrun paint the sets or be an extra." Emilie said.

"Or both." Athrun visibly shuddered. "Ugh…tights…"

They all laughed. "So how's your sister?" Athrun asked Emilie.

"Emma is fine. Her and Leery got a thing going on but they won't admit it. It's so obvious. I mean they have been on a date already and they hang out all the time and they act like they are going out and they still say they are just friends. It's very frustrating." Emilie said. (A/N: Don't you just love irony? Lol.)

"Really now? That sounds familiar." Athrun raised an eyebrow at Nicol and Emilie. They both looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and said "Never mind. Let's just get to the theatre.""

Nicol and Emilie looked at each other and shrugged. They went on their way to the theatre. Once they were there, Athrun went backstage and started painting the sets along with some other helpers. Nicol was surprised to see Yzak and Miguel there.

"What are you two doing here?" Nicol asked them.

"What are you doing here piano boy?" Yzak asked Nicol.

"I play the piano in the orchestra." Nicol told them.

"My delightful cousin comes here and my mom makes me volunteer and help out." Yzak said very grumpily.

"My girlfriend also known as his cousin so yeah." Miguel said.

"Oh. Well I'll see you guys later then. I gotta go warm up." Nicol told them and walked towards the orchestra pit where all the musicians were starting to gather. Before he headed down the ladder, he saw Emilie sitting in the audience near the stage watching everybody else practice and stretch. He knew by the look on her face that she wanted to go up there and join them. He walked over to her and sat down in the seat next to hers.

"Hey." He said poking her side.

"AH! Oh, hey. You scared me." Emilie said laughing. "Is it really cold in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you." Nicol told her smirking.

She slapped his shoulder. "I'm serious here piano boy. I don't want to get up. Nicol…" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can you get my bag for me? Please? It's all the way over there."

He looked at her. "No."

"Please? For me?"

"I don't want to get up either. Where's Athrun when you need him?"

"Nicol! You can't honestly be this lazy! I mean you're a big bad ZAFT elite pilot. Please?"

"You're calling me lazy? Your bag is at your feet! You can reach your jacket."

"But that requires me to bend over and get it and I'm crippled and your not. Any movement could agitate my condition and make it worse. Please?"

"How is it going to agitate your condition?" Nicol asked laughing.

"Okay fine, I don't want to get it but please?" Emilie looked at Nicol. They looked at each other and Nicol sighed.

"Fine, well, I'll just give you my hoodie. It's hot and I don't want to bend over either." He took off his hoodie and his undershirt lifted a little and Emilie could see a little of his 6 pack. She blushed and she turned away to hide her blush. When she turned back towards him, he was holding the hoodie out towards her. She took it and slipped it on.

"Thanks Nicol. Um…I think they are waiting for you." Emilie was looking towards the orchestra pit.

The director was standing on the steps looking at Nicol. Nicol blushed. "See ya later em." He walked to the orchestra pit and went down the steps and Emilie heard them playing through some sections in the music.

The rehearsal started about ten minutes later when Patricia walked in with Cherice looking really upset. "Take a seat Ms. Higashi and far away from Ms. Tekada if you please. Everyone else, get with your stretching partners and start stretching those muscles. No more injuries if you please."

They started rehearsing the ballet and Emilie was filled with sadness as she watched Gabriela dance all the solos and then Emilie swore to herself that she was going to work as hard as she could to get back into shape. Konami walked in an hour later. Her first class was over and she had two hours to kill until her second class.

"Hey em. Wow. They're really pulling it together. It doesn't look like crap anymore." Konami stated. "I guess its cause you're not on stage falling all over the place."

"Thanks Mimi. You're making me feel tons better." Emilie said sarcastically.

"No problem Emi." Konami patted her shoulder.

"What did Ms. Zala say about the fight? Cherice came in here and she sat down ad she looks like someone ran over her face." Emilie asked.

"Doesn't she always look like that though?" Konami asked. Emilie giggled and Konami continued explaining. "Well, Ms. Zala yelled some more and then she told me and Cherice that we have to wash all the mirrors in all of our wonderful 30 some odd studios, then she let me go and then she yelled at Cherice some more. I don't know what else she did to the little princess."

"Well at least she got what she deserved. Who does she think she is just threatening everybody like that?" Emilie said.

The rehearsal was over and Nicol and Athrun met up with the girls. While Emilie and Nicol were talking about the ballet, Konami and Athrun were talking about what Patricia gave Konami as punishment. Emilie glanced over to Konami and saw that she was acting strangely towards Athrun. Then she smirked. "Ha! She likes Athrun! She can't tease me anymore about liking Nicol. I mean being attracted to him." While she was thinking all of that, she shook her head at the last part.

"Emilie, why are you shaking your head?" Nicol asked.

"Oh! No reason, I was thinking about something else. Sorry." She blushed.

He laughed and hugged her. "Are you too tired or would you like to walk with me through the park?"

She smiled. "I would love to walk with you through the park. It seems like it's been forever since we've done something together. Plus it'll be nice to be outside."

"Alright, well do you want to get going now or do you want to wait?" he asked.

"Let's go. I don't think those two will notice that we're gone. They're too wrapped up in each other right now." She giggled.

Ha smiled and nodded in return. Then he picked up her bag and he helped her stand back up on her crutches. They left and it was true, Konami and Athrun didn't even notice that they were gone.

As Nicol and Emilie made their way through the park, they talked and enjoyed being with each other. They stopped so Emilie could rest on awhile. It was a nice fall day. Well, as much as it could resemble fall on the PLANT. But the leaves on the trees were turning colors and the temperature was significantly lower.

"So, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Emilie asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a crazy person." Nicol said laughing.

"Oh come on. You go to a ZAFT academy and you actually follow all of the rules? How lame is that?" Emilie teased him.

"Well, there was this one time at band camp…" Nicol started to say.

"Oh no. Do I want to hear this? Is this one of those really gross band camp stories because I've heard a few things about all of you weird band people." Emilie interrupted.

"It's nothing like that. I was like ten at the time. They just dared me and one of my friends to egg and T.P. the counselors cabin. Other then that it was a drinking competition between me, Dearka, Athrun, and Yzak during the academy days." Nicol said. "I told you I'm not a crazy person."

"You in a drinking contest? I can't even imagine that. You do not seem like the type of person that would even approve of a drinking contest." Emilie shook her head and looked at him.

"What? I was. I came in second thank you very much." Nicol said smugly. "The morning after wasn't that fun though."

"Yeah sure. And whose idea was this supposed drinking contest?" Emilie asked skeptically.

"Dearka's. He's the craziest on our team, he's also the laziest and the one who snores the loudest too." Nicol said. "And I of course have the honor of having him as my roommate."

Emilie laughed. "I bet that must be loads of fun."

"Oh yeah. Lots of fun." Nicol said sarcastically.

Emilie laughed and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and relaxed into him. She was enjoying the warmth of his body. All of a sudden, he flicked the tip of her nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" she exclaimed but laughed.

Nicol shrugged and smirked. "I don't know. I felt like it, I've never been able to flick anyone's nose without getting injured in the process."

"And so you decided to take advantage of me? Well then…" she smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Emilie asked. Nicol nodded. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Nicol nodded again and Emilie smacked the back of his head again. "Too bad." She giggled.

"Ow! I thought you were going to make it better, not worse." Nicol said rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you make my nose feel any better?" she told him and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to make your nose feel better?" he asked simply.

She nodded and said with an attitude, "As a matter of fact, I do." She didn't really mean it, but it was so fun to tease him. It was one of her favorite things about him.

He leaned in closely and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "There." He said softly.

She blushed and looked down, then slowly raised her eyes up and her emerald eyes met his chocolate ones. Her heart started to race and she fought the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. She leaned in a bit closer to him. Nicol's arm dropped to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He's going to kiss me!_"_ Emilie thought.

Nicol raised his other hand and cupped her cheek. He leaned closer and his heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute. "You haven't even asked her out yet idiot, how can you kiss her? It wouldn't be right." He thought all of a sudden. Nicol paused and realized that he was right. To him, it wouldn't be right to kiss her and not know what they were be cause he knew that they had to be more than friends by now.

He gave Emilie a half smile and kissed her cheek instead. "I'm sorry. It's getting late and I should get you home." He said softly.

"It's official Emilie Tekada…you are unkissable." She thought and hid her disappointment behind a smile. "Okay. Can you help me get up?" she asked softly.

He nodded and got up first. He got her crutches and then helped her stand on them. He got her bag and they left the park. The entire way back, Emilie hid her confusion behind her smile and her laugh.

"Am I unkissable? Am I not appealing to him? I mean, I know I'm really attracted to him. And now's the point where I stop lying myself." She sneaked a look at Nicol and smiled. "I really like him. I hope he likes me. I mean, he acts like it and everything and he's so good to me. Who else would've stayed with me in the hospital? I really hope he likes me. And I really need to stop having conversations with myself. I'm going to ask him. Oh lord…"

They arrived at her door before she knew it. "Nicol, I have to ask you something." She heard herself say before she could stop.

"Yeah, what is it?" he looked at her.

"Why didn't you kiss me, back in the park?" she asked. "I'm telling you now Nicol, you've made me fall head over heels for you and I want to know how you feel. I don't want you to think that I am desperate or anything but you drive me crazy when you tease me like that."

He smiled and it surprised her. It was actually a smile of relief. "So Athrun was right…she does like me…good…cause I like her too." He thought.

He got close to her and wrapped his arms around her loosely. "The reason I didn't kiss you back there, was because it wasn't right yet. I need to ask you out first. I'm not the only one teasing people around here you know."

She smiled. "So I take it as I'm not the only one who has a crush on someone either."

He shook his head. "Sorry, but you had me hooked that first day I met you."

"Glad to know that." She laughed. "So…when are you going to ask me out?" she asked slyly.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Now, you need to go rest and I have to go to a briefing. I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her tightly and the hug lasted longer than usual. Neither of them wanted to let go. He finally pulled away first. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. And since this is as close as I can get right now. " She kissed the corner of his mouth and smirked when she saw his reaction. He was standing there shocked with a semi smile on his face. She giggled. "See you later Nicol."

"Bye." He said simply as he watched her go inside. Once she had closed the door he turned around and walked home in a daze.

A/N: well, here's the end of another chapter. I know it was so fluffy at the end but hey, they are a couple falling in love. I'm allowed to add fluff. Lol. It's the longest one so far and as I am going further and further they are getting longer. Hopefully I don't bore any of you by the end. Thanks to all my reviewers and I couldn't have done this without any of you! Review if you please and the next chapter should be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Picnics and First Kisses

Disclaimer: if I owned any of this I wouldn't be sitting in the dark writing this fanfic.

A/N: here is the seventh chapter and the big date! Whoo! Yeah…about lent…I couldn't do it. It's just too hard and yeah…I did what my very smart friend Damon did. I gave up giving up something for lent. Haha…try to figure that one out. Well, here's that chapter y'all!

The three weeks Emilie had to spend on crutches soon passed and all she needed was to have her knee wrapped for a couple of days. About two days after she got off her crutches, Nicol asked her to go on a picnic with him. Konami arrived at Emilie's house to help her pick out what to wear. The minute she opened the door, she was hit in the face with one of Emilie's shirts.

"Emi, what the hell are you doing?" Konami asked as she watched her best friend throw shirts and other various other things out of her closet.

"He's going to be here in about half an hour and I have nothing to wear! That's what I am doing, trying to find something to wear in all of this crap." Emilie responded.

"You told me he was going to be here in about an hour." Konami said. "And I thought you said you were thinking of wearing your favorite jeans and that one shoulder shirt."

"I lied. And I was going to wear that until I found out that I can't find them." Emilie said desperately. "I want to look good for him. I mean, I swooned after I told him I liked him. I swooned! Who the hell swoons nowadays?"

"I still don't believe you did that, you are usually so quiet about your crushes." Konami said taking a seat on Emilie's bed.

"I know! I can't believe I straight out told him that I liked him. I have never ever told any guy that I liked that I liked him. Nicol just…I don't know. He just brings out a side of me that I didn't know I had but I like It." Emilie stopped what she was doing and just kinda stared into space. She shook her head. "What am I doing Konami? I'm going crazy!"

"You're just falling for him. I mean it's natural that you're like this." Konami consoled her best friend.

"I guess." Emilie shrugged and tied her hair up.

"Why don't you wear your hair down? I mean, you always have it in that damn ponytail."

"It's easier for me to have it up. It doesn't get in the way."

Konami got up and took Emilie's ponytail out and dragged her to the bathroom. "Well I am going to straighten your hair because he deserves to see you in something other than a ponytail."

While Konami did Emilie's hair, Emma came in and handed something to Emilie. It was the outfit Emilie had wanted to wear. "Mom accidentally put it in my closet and I thought you might like it back since you were throwing a fit that you didn't have it."

"Thanks Emma. You're a lifesaver." Emilie escaped from Konami's grasp and changed into her desired outfit. "How do I look?" she asked Konami.

"Perfect. Now let me finish that one last section of hair. What exactly are you two going to do?" Konami said.

"Well, he asked me to go on a picnic in the park. I offered to make the basket and he told me not to worry about it. Of course I couldn't let him do everything himself, so I fought with him to make the basket. It was kind of funny actually. I told him that if he didn't let me make the basket, I wouldn't eat. Then he told me that if I made the basket, he wouldn't eat. Then I told him that he could starve. He finally let me though."

"You guys are such losers. Fighting over a picnic basket." Konami shook her head and laughed.

"Emilie! Nicol's here!" Emma's voice came from downstairs. "Get your butt down here!"

"I'm coming!" Emilie shouted down the stairs. She pulled on her sneakers and turned towards Konami. "How do I look?" she asked.

Konami just smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Beautiful. Go get him."

Emilie smiled and rolled her eyes. She went down the steps and grinned when she saw Nicol waiting for her in the entrance. She jumped down the last three steps and hugged him tightly.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hey. You look beautiful." He told her.

"Let me just get the basket and we can go." She let go of him and went into the kitchen. She picked up the basket from the table too quickly and almost fell backwards from the weight. She heard laughter from the doorway and saw Nicol standing there laughing. "What are you laughing at?" she asked him.

"You." He said and kept laughing.

"Well are you going to stop laughing and help me, or are you going to just stand there?" she asked him again.

He walked over to her and took the basket. She smiled at him and they left. When they were nearing the park, Emilie remembered something. "I didn't pack a blanket!" she exclaimed all of a sudden.

"I know. That's why I brought one." Nicol said.

"Where is it?" Emilie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You'll see." He told her slyly.

They arrived at the park and Emilie saw a blanket set up by a tree a little ways away from her favorite fountain. She looked at him and smiled. She hugged him tightly and then they walked over to the area he had set up. While they laid out the food, Nicol admired Emilie. Ever since he met her, he felt different. When he was with her, it was like nothing else mattered.

Once the food was set up, they sat and ate. "I haven't been on a picnic in forever." Nicol said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. A very big bite.

"Well I can see why." Emilie said laughing. "Pig." She threw a piece of bread at him.

He swallowed. "Hey! I'm hungry, what do you expect? I've been in simulators since this morning and I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Why exactly have you been in all these briefings and simulators lately? I hardly ever see you at rehearsal anymore." Emilie asked. "Or can you tell me?" he just looked at her. "I guess you can't. You'll be leaving soon won't you."

"I won't be going until January. That's about as much as I can tell you. Let's not worry about the war and the military right now. Just you and me."

She smiled. "Just you and me then. So…what do you do other than practice piano?"

"I give lessons and I hang out with my friends. Actually, the ones I hang out with the most though are my cousins but that's because we've just always stuck together."

"Who?" she was curious and laid on her stomach and rested her chin on her hands.

"I was with them when you called me about three weeks ago when you were on bed rest. London and Tommy, we grew up together and they weren't exactly happy when I enlisted but every time I'm gone, they write me a letter each day."

"That sounds so cool. The only close person I have is Konami. I have other friends, I'm not a freak or anything it's just that I trust her more than anyone else. I mean, my dad is an engineer and he works all over the place doing who knows what, I've never asked. Then, my mother travels with the symphony. She's a violinist like Emma. She usually gone a lot too. They tried to get me to be musically oriented but I was…lacking in the talent."

"So basically you sucked and couldn't hold a beat." He lay down on his back next to her. "I remember when my parents enrolled me in sports. That wasn't pretty. The only things I was good at were soccer and baseball but I gave them up. I haven't played in forever."

"That's sad. You shouldn't have given up something you are good at."

"Well, with the war, there wasn't time for anything else other than piano when I could and writing music."

"You know…"she reached for his hand an interlaced her fingers with his. "I really like it when we're together like this."

"Me too." He moved closer to her and sat up.

She smiled and moved closer to him also. Their lips were about to touch when she felt a sharp pain on her arm. "Ow!" she moved away from him quickly and slapped her arm. Then she saw ants moving all on the blanket and on the basket and food. "Dang it! The ants got into the food already!"

Nicol and Emilie stood up quickly. Emilie grabbed the blanket and Nicol grabbed the basket. She shook the blanket hard and the ants all fell off and a rose fell out of the folds. She picked it up and Nicol noticed she was holding it.

"Oh yeah, I meant to give that to you. Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I really like it." She hugged him tightly and before she knew it, she had given him a peck on the lips. Her eyes widened and they both blushed. Then she started laughing. He started laughing also. The awkward moment passed and then they sat back down onto the blanket. Nicol took all the food out and poured it into a trash can and put all the Tupperware back into the basket and put the basket a little ways away.

"Well, the food is ruined. What do we do now?" he asked as sat back down on the blanket. Then he saw that Emilie got an evil look in her eye. "What are you planning?"

"What are you talking about? I am not planning anything. How dare you accuse me of planning! I do not plan." Emilie said haughtily. Then she smirked at him. "I plot." Then she hit Nicol on the tip of his nose with her rose. "You're it." And ran away.

Nicol smiled and ran after her. He could, of course, out run her and easily catch her but what the fun in that? Nicol kept up with her without getting too close. He finally had her cornered between him and a giant oak tree.

"No way out now." He teased her.

Emilie held out the rose in an attempt to protect her. "I've got a rose…with thorns!" she threatened him.

Nicol crossed his arms across his chest. "Ooh…what are you going to do? Poke me to death? Besides, do you honestly think that I would give you a rose and not have them remove the thorns first?"

"Yes!" Emilie said indignantly. "No…" she then admitted defeated.

"How about I give you a five second head start?" he said.

Emilie looked around for an area to run and while she did, Nicol inched closer to her. She finally picked a direction to go but Nicol was close enough that he just took a few steps and wrapped an arm around her small waist and gently pinned her against the big tree with his arms on either side of her.

"Hah. Got ya." He said softly.

Emilie tried to look mad. "Uh…excuse me? What about the five-second head start you were going to give me?"

"You used it when you were looking around. Fair game." He smirked.

She laughed and then all of a sudden, rain started to pour. They were immediately doused.

"What idiot fell asleep at the controls!" Emilie exclaimed. "I never thought I would be one to say this but, my hair! I had to sit there while Konami spent forever on it! Let's go!" she said over the sound of the rain.

Nicol just looked at her. "One thing before we go…" all of a sudden he had captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Emilie was surprised but she kissed him back. A bit shyly at first but then bolder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. After a minute, she pulled away to breathe. She grinned.

"Emilie, will you be my girlfriend?" Nicol asked her.

Emilie just grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards her to kiss him. After another long kiss, Nicol pulled away first. "So I take it that means yes then?" he joked.

Emilie laughed. "Yes lunkhead. That means yes. I am soaked!" she exclaimed.

"I am too. Now why am I a lunkhead now?" he asked her.

"I don't know you just are." She shrugged.

"We should go inside before we get sick." Nicol told her and grabbed her hand gently.

"Nicol, I hate to burst your bubble but we are coordinators. It takes a lot for us to get sick and measly rain isn't going to do it." Emilie said and then started spinning in circles and laughing.

"What are you doing psycho?" Nicol laughed at her. He watched as she spun around the area they were standing. Her hair that reached to the middle of her back, which used to be flat and straight, was very wavy and bordering on curly. Some it was stuck to her cheek and some of it to her bare shoulder but the rest spun with her.

"All these years I've been dancing and I have never danced in the rain. Isn't that just a little sad?" she called out to him as she spun around. She had to do something, her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and she was completely dazed. Nicol's kiss had done something to her but she knew she liked it. That's why she had gone in for another one.

"It's breaking my heart." He said sarcastically.

"Smart ass!"

"I thought you were the smart ass."

"Ah!" she yelped as she fell over.

Nicol rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She told him and started to laugh.

"Come on, I'll help you up." He held out his hand for her to help her up. She had other plans though. Emilie grabbed his hand and before he could pull her up, she pulled him down and he landed right next to her on his side. She started laughing harder. Nicol rolled on to his back and sat up.

"I bet you think that's funny." He said flatly. Emilie could only nod. "Well, then how about this?" he started tickling her and made her laugh even harder.

"No! Nicol! Stop!" she cried out between laughs. "I give! I give!"

He stopped tickling her and then kissed her. "What do you say we go in?" he asked her softly. Emilie just nodded. She was beyond dazed to answer.

Nicol helped her up and then they ran. Emilie didn't know where they were going but she just followed him. There were too any thoughts in her head. She hadn't realized where they were until he stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Where are we?" she asked him panting.

"My place. I didn't want your parents to think I kept you out in the rain so we can hang out here until we dry." He told her.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled. She didn't know if it was because they had been running and it was cold or that Nicol was blushing slightly. She suppressed her urge to smile bigger and simply let him lead her into the building.

"Hello young Nicol. Out in the rain were you?" the doorman greeted him. He was an old British guy.

"Yes. We got caught in the rain when we were in the park." Nicol told him. He was friends with the doorman who had known him all of his life.

The doorman laughed and opened the door for the soaking wet couple. He smiled and he remembered when he and his wife were like that. Young and in love though Emilie and Nicol weren't quite to the in love part yet.

"N-N-Nicol…it's r-r-really c-c-cold…" Emilie tugged on his arm gently.

"Yeah I know, it's always really cold in the lobby. We're almost to the elevator." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and led her into the elevator.

It was a quiet ride as they were both content to just hold each other. Emilie turned and buried her head into his chest taking in his smell. She smiled and it seemed almost unreal to her that she was with him like that.

"Hey, we're here." Nicol whispered softly in her ear. His breath tickled her neck and she giggled.

The doors opened to a mini hallway and a door right in front of them. They stepped out of the elevator and Nicol fished for his keys in his pocket. He finally found them and unlocked the door. "Mom?" he called out as they both stepped into the very large two-story apartment.

"Wow. Your place is beautiful." Emilie told him.

"Thanks. My mom decorated the place. I don't think anyone is home. My mom is probably at the orphanage and I know my dad is somewhere for the council. Come on. There are fresh towels upstairs." He took her hand and led her upstairs.

He went into his bedroom and into the bathroom that was in his room and got two oversized towels. While he was getting those, Emilie looked at his room. He had a picture of him and the ZAFT guys, one of him and what she guessed were his cousins and then the picture of them on their first date. She smiled and then looked at the rest of his room. It was a typical guy's room. Posters of some rock bands, some soccer and baseball teams and a big mess near his closet where some of his clothes were on the floor. She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Nicol asked her coming up behind her and wrapping her up in one of the towels he got.

"You." She turned around and kissed him.

They kissed for a little while and then Nicol's stomach growled. Emilie pulled away and started laughing. "A little hungry are we?" she teased him.

"Hey, all I've gotten to eat was a sandwich. Can you blame me?" he said.

"Well, if you show me where the kitchen is, I'll make you my specialty." Emilie offered.

"And what is your specialty?" he asked.

"Ramen or Mac and cheese." She said.

"They are both such culinary accomplishments. I'll take any one." He said and led her to the kitchen.

After she made him something, they sat on the couch in the living room and watched the rain fall all over the city. Nicol looked down at Emilie and he smiled. She had fallen asleep in his arms on his chest. He kissed her forehead and thanked whomever it was that led them to meet each other for letting him be so lucky to have her.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I couldn't keep you waiting for forty days so I gave up a little early. I think I am going to do and Yzak and Shiho one shot. There is this idea in my head and I need to get it out. Besides, they are one of my fav. Gundam couples. I always pair them up when I play a Neverending Tomorrow. Cool game. Well, please hit that little button and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Some Love for Friends

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it's been so long that I haven't updated but with the end of school and camp and the world cup, I've been distracted. Plus I have a touch of writer's block, then school started and it's my senior year and it's been hectic with band. Here's the next chapter though! A little insight into Konami and Athrun for ya. Hehehe. Warning, this is mainly a filler chapie.

While Emilie and Nicol grew closer, Konami was left on her own for a while. One day, Konami took a walk through the park she thought about how well Nicol and Emilie got along and how Emilie was the happiest Konami had ever seen her. But, it also made her feel left out at times.

"I just wish I had someone to be happy with." She thought mentally as she sat down on a bench.

"Anyone sitting here?" someone interrupted her thoughts. It was Athrun.

Konami smiled at him. "Yeah, actually bob is." She joked.

"Ah, I see." Athrun sat on the bench but left room in between them for another person. "Hello bob." He pretended to shake an imaginary hand. "How are you?" me? Oh, I'm fine."

Konami giggled. "Get out of here bob." She pretended to throw a person off of the bench.

Konami and Athrun both scooted towards each other at the same time. The blushed when they realized it.

"Um…so what are you doing here?" Athrun asked her.

"Oh, Emilie is somewhere with Nicol so I thought I'd walk through the park to kill some time." She told me. "You?"

"About the same concept. There was nothing to do so I thought I'd take a walk. It's been a while since I've been able to just relax."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I'm in ZAFT, that's how I know Nicol. Well, anyways, between training and dealing with my father, it's stressful."

"What about your mom?"

"She um…died on Junius 7."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Konami exclaimed.

"It's okay! Really. I accepted it a long time ago." Athrun gave her a small smile.

"Well…okay." Konami said unsure.

"Don't worry about it. Well, onto a lighter subject. You dance hip hop?" he asked.

"Yep." She said proudly. Konami loved hip-hop. "Also jazz."

"I would've thought that you'd dance ballet like Emilie."

"Ugh. No. I mean, no offense to Emilie, I know she's a great dancer but I wouldn't be able to put up with those stuck up prima donnas. Not that she's a prima donna, well sometimes she is but I always ream her when she acts like one, not that she does it all the time, just sometimes. But…" Konami blushed. "Sorry. I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Just a little." Athrun teased her lightly. "From what I hear from my aunt, you're really good too."

Konami blushed a lovely shade of pink. "Yeah, I guess. I dunno."

"What do you say we go get ice cream? My treat." He asked her shaking on the inside.

"Um…okay! Sure." She shrugged and smiled.

They got up and walked to a small ice cream shop he knew. The ice cream was really good and it was never full. They walked alongside each other in a comfortable silence. Since it was the last week of November, the trees were losing their leaves leaving a crunchy blanket of leaves on the ground. The few trees that had leaves, their leaves were an array of colors ranging from yellow to orange to gold. The temperature was also dropping on the PLANT.

"I think this time of year is pretty." Konami thought aloud.

"Yeah. The scenery is so relaxing and beautiful." Athrun agreed.

"You know, for a big bad ZAFT pilot, you're pretty soft." She teased him.

"Well for a little dainty dancer, you're pretty tough." He teased back. "What was that whole thing with what's her name?" he asked.

"That?" Konami laughed and then tried to remember. "Hold on, that was a while ago. Oh yeah, I got it. She said some pretty mean stuff to Emilie and as her best friend, you know I got her back and since she was on crutches, I took matters into my own hands." She told him.

"Does your method always involve you handing someone's butt to them?" he asked teasing her again.

"No!" Konami laughed. "I just don't like Cherice."

Athrun laughed also this time. They arrived at the small ice cream shop. It was a quaint little place and had that had two small tables with two chairs each. It was the type of place that if you didn't know where it was then you'd never know it was there. They went in and ordered their ice creams.

"Hello. I'd like two scoops of chocolate cookie dough in a cup please." Konami told the girl behind the counter.

"And I'd like a two scoop banana split please." Athrun ordered.

The girl got them their ice creams and Athrun paid for both.

"Do you want to sit here or outside?" he asked her.

"Um…let's sit outside. It's a nice day today." Konami answered. They sat outside at one of the small tables.

It was a very nice days. One of those calm peaceful days that didn't come too frequently nowadays. The wind blew and it kept everyone cool. The atmosphere was calm and happy and it helped the two teens get to know each other better without holding back.

"It seems like you and Emilie are really good friends." Athrun observed as he ate his very delicious banana split.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a long time. Almost too long." Konami laughed at that thought. "What about you?"

"I used to. His name was Kira Yamato. We went to the same prepatory school on the moon and then my parents decided to come here after things were getting really tense. I thought he'd follow, but I don't know what happened to him. I remember I gave him a robotic bird before I left." Athrun mused only slightly sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure he misses his best friend too. Are you good at that sort of thing? Robotics, I mean." Konami asked.

"Um…I don't know. I mean, I guess. It's just a hobby I have." He blushed slightly.

"Well, is it what you would be doing if you weren't in Zaft?"

Athrun scratched his head. "Yeah. I mean, I guess I would. I like it when you create something and then you literally see it come to life. Well, as alive as you can get it to be."

"See?" Konami pointed her spoon at him. "There's your answer."

"Okay then ms. psychiatrist, what about you? Are you going to be a world famous dancer or choreographer?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. I don't know if dancing for the rest of my life is what I want to do. I really love fashion though. That is something I could see myself doing in thirty years. I'd love to have my own line of clothes, purses, and shoes, all of it. I don't know if I would be able to leave dancing though. I mean, it's something I've always done and it seems weird not to think about it being in my future." Konami looked out into the distance as she talked. It was really the first time that she had thought about it that way.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever you do, you'll be great at it." Athrun reassured her noticing her conflict.

Konami blushed crimson. "Thanks. You too."

Athrun was the one who blushed this time. He was saved when his cell phone rang. Athrun was planning not to answer when he saw that it was Dearka who never called unless it was important. He smiled sheepishly at Konami and asked her if she minded. Konami shook her head and smiled. Athrun answered the call quickly. Konami saw how his expression turned from happy and free to somber.

"Alright. I'll be there. Don't worry about getting through to Nicol. I'll bring him with me. See you later." Athrun said quietly and hung up.

"Is anything the matter, or can you not tell me?" Konami asked.

"All I can tell you is that I have to get Nicol and get down to the base pretty soon so can I walk you home?" he said apologetically.

Konami smiled gently at him to let him know that she was fine with everything. "Of course."

They got up and threw away their plastic ice cream bowls. They walked home in a relative silence but Konami was the one who broke it when they reached her house.

"Thank you for the ice cream and walking me home. I really appreciate it and I had a really nice time." She said softly.

"Anytime. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday if you're not busy?" he asked nervously.

"That would be awesome. Pick me up at seven." Konami said happily. She hugged Athrun quickly then went inside.

Athrun walked away proud of himself. He managed to ask her out and not fumble it up too bad. He headed to Nicol's apartment where he knew that Nicol was practicing and had everything turned off. Athrun began to plan for his date and knew it'd go well.

A/N: yeah, that was a quickie. Lol. Ready for the next one? Here we go!


	9. Chapter 9:So Can She or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Can it really be me after months of hiatus? Yes it is and I really am sorry. I am now under pain of severe physical pain to finish by my best friend/neighbor. I do plan to finish this before I leave for college. Or at least get the bulk of it up.

Emilie was sweating as she practiced in her dance studio. She had to dance in front of the committee later that day and they would decide if it was going to be her or Gabriela that would dance the part. She didn't even notice that Nicol came down the steps.

"Wow. This is impressive. How did I know that you would have a dance studio in your basement?" Nicol laughed and leaned on the wall.

Emilie came out of her pirouette and turned to face him. "Shut up. What are you doing here?" she smiled at him and grabbed her water bottle taking a swig.

"What, I can't come visit my girlfriend every now and then?" Nicol said mock offended. He put his hand over his heart and had a hurt expression on his face.

Emilie walked over to him and hugged him. " I'm kidding! How are you?" It felt good to hear him call her his girlfriend. It was like it finally cemented their relationship, or actually the start of one.

"Good. You look like you need a shower." Nicol picked her up and spun her around. He let her down and kissed her. Emilie held onto his shoulders for support. Something about the way he kissed her made her go weak in the knees and she was glad that he was there to support her so she wouldn't fall flat on her face and embarrass herself in front of him. She pulled away first and smiled.

"You are distracting me from my practice and if I lose this part, I am going to blame you."

Nicol got a disgruntled look on his face. "Everyone needs a break. Besides, I'm here to play the piano part so you have some music to dance to." He kissed her again and Emilie let herself be kissed until they both needed oxygen. "Alright. Now you can get back to practicing." Nicol said smugly.

Emilie laughed. "Alright. Now that I have your permission your majesty." She said sarcastically.

Nicol just rolled his eyes and walked over to where the keyboard was at the end of the room. He turned it on and warmed up his fingers a little playing intricate flourishes and scales. He didn't even notice Emilie walk over to him and start tapping her foot until she tapped him on his shoulder. "Yes?" he said looking up.

She had a playful smile on her face while trying to act angry. "If you are done showing off, I would like to start practicing now."

"Fine." Nicol stuck his tongue out at her. "And I was not showing off."

Emilie rolled her eyes and walked to the middle of the floor. Nicol took it as his cue to start the music. They practiced until Emilie had an hour to get to the university to perform for the board. She was shaking as Nicol walked with her through the park. He didn't have the words to say to comfort her so all he could do was wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. He knew it was a big day for her and also a nerve-wracking audition. It would determine whether she would dance in the most important ballet of the year or have to wait another year until the time came again for all the private ballet companies and their schools came to recruit new dancers. Emilie was shaking as she walked. This audition had been weighing on her mind ever since she found out. She knew it was necessary but it just made her feel more anger and hate towards Cherice. She knew it wasn't right considering what Cherice had been through.

Cherice had dropped out about a week ago after she found out that she was pregnant or actually the school nurse found out when Cherice fainted one day. Emilie knew that Cherice's career as a dancer was over. Cherice didn't want to come back to school and instead chose to go through her pregnancy alone at home. It would be hard to say the least to find any job with a professional company as a dancer but there were also other things that could happen.

"Stop shaking. You know this part forwards and backwards. I'm pretty sure you'll do fine." Nicol tried to reassure her.

"But so does Gabriela. You don't think that she'll use this chance to take my spot? We're friends and everything but she won't hesitate to take this spot." Emilie said.

"Hey," Nicol grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her anxious emerald eyes bore into his playful chocolate ones. "No matter what happens, the world will go on, you will live, and there will be other ballets. Got it?"

Emilie sighed. "Yeah. Now let's get going. I have to get there early."

Nicol kissed the tip of her nose tenderly and that made her giggle which made both of them feel better. Nicol took her hand in his and led her away from the park to the university. Once they arrived, Emilie was pleased to hear that Gabriela hadn't shown up yet and went off to one of the studios to stretch and warm up her muscles again. Nicol went to find Ms. Zala and ask her if he was needed for the audition.

"Nicol! What are you doing here?" she had actually been the one to find him and came up behind Nicol.

"Ms. Zala, I was just looking for you. Do you need me for the audition today?" Nicol asked politely once he turned around to face her.

"Actually no. We have a recording of the actual music but I am glad you are here nonetheless, I need you to play piano for one of our junior classes. Mrs. Roberts can't come and we need you to play for us. Are you extremely busy?" Ms. Zala asked.

"No I was just here to support Emilie. She's a nervous wreck right now." Nicol informed the frazzled teacher.

"Good. Then I need you to be in studio eight in half an hour." Ms. Zala started to walk away. "Thank you Nicol!"

"What was that all about?" Emilie suddenly appeared next to Nicol.

"They need a piano player for the junior class and Ms. Zala asked me if I could do it."

Emilie started laughing. "Have fun with that."

"What are you talking about? You know something don't you?" Nicol looked at her expression and she just laughed again.

"Don't worry Nic, you'll find out soon enough. I've got to go so I'll see you after this whole thing." Emilie wrapped her arms around herself. She looked nervous enough as is but she looked as if she was trying to shield herself.

Nicol hugged her tightly to him. "Don't worry about it. You'll be great." His voice took a lighter tone. "And no offense to Gabriella but she's kind of boring when she dances."

Emilie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are sure it's not just because you're not watching your girlfriend dance around on stage?"

Nicol smirked. "Maybe."

"Emilie, you're on in ten." One of the stagehands came to inform her.

"Crap. All right, I'll see you later." She bit her lip.

Nicol kissed her softly. "You'll be fine."

She nodded and left. Nicol set out to find studio eight. He arrived there just in time to see a bunch of eight-year-old girls running around in white tutus. "You have got to be kidding me," he thought to himself but when ms. Zala walked in and smiled at him he knew it was no joke.

"Now girls, this is Nicol and he is going to be filling in for Mrs. Roberts." Ms. Zala motioned to him. He smiled and waved at the girls and they all blushed and giggled. "Now let's get started."

The music was easy and they had a recording of most of what they used so when Emilie walked in after her evaluation, she had to use every bit of self control she had not to laugh at the scene before her. Nicol was standing in the middle of the studio holding fake tree limbs in both hands while the girls danced around him. Class was over soon after and Emilie couldn't wait to start making fun of him.

"You knew didn't you? You knew!" Nicol accused her as they walked out of the studio.

Emilie had let her laughter out at this point. "Yeah, I did." She said between breaths. "I do have to say I loved you as a tree."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Nicol sighed and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the university into the cold air.

"Whoa! Who turned up the a/c?" Emilie said and pulled her jacket out of her duffel bag.

"I guess they're finally starting to realize that it's late November. I like the cold." He told her.

"I do too when I'm inside not freezing my butt off. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they started walking again.

"At least this time you've remembered your jacket." He teased her. "So, who got the part?"

"I don't know yet. They're gonna call me and tell me." Emilie sighed. "I'm really nervous now. Turns out that they moved the actual ballet up."

"To when?"

"Next Friday. They want it over with before the month ends so we can start working on nutcracker in time for Christmas."

"And when were they planning on telling us this?" Nicol stopped to look at her.

"Tomorrow when everyone shows up for rehearsal. What's wrong?" she saw the look on Nicol's face when she had told him.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Come on." Nicol took her hand again. He had a training session all day on Friday. Their mission was growing closer and closer. He knew he needed to tell her why he wouldn't be there all day on Friday but how exactly do you tell someone that you have to leave for a training session for a top secret mission that might change the pace of the entire war?

Athrun and Konami had their date were steadily growing into a couple until Athrun had to break it off.

"Konami, we can't see each other anymore." He said sadly as they sat on a bench in the park.

She was confused. "Why? I thought everything was going so well. You told me that you had never met anyone like me."

"That's true. It's not that I don't care a lot about you because I do, it's something else." He said softly.

"What is it? We can work through it."

"I'm…engaged. My father told me yesterday that I've been engaged to Lacus Clyne. Our father's think that this will be good for the morale on the PLANT's. He said that now that I'm engaged, it's not proper for me to be with you." he explained to her.

Konami was crushed. "I see."

"I'm really sorry about this. I had no idea it was going to happen. I really don't want to lose you." Athrun took her hand in his.

"What are you going to say Athrun? That we can be friends? We can't be. I like you a lot and at least right now, I can't be just friends with you. I'm always going to want more than to be friends with you." Konami stood.

"I don't want us to ever see each other or never talk to each other again. You're one of my best friends." Athrun pleaded with her.

"And you're one of mine but I need time. We both do to get over each other and really be friends. I can't do this to another girl either. I can't be the other woman and keep you with me. She deserves a chance to be with you like I did. I will talk to you but give me time." Konami said.

"Of course. I understand." Athrun nodded. Even though she was trying to hide them, her tears were escaping from her eyes. He wanted to stand up and wipe them away but she couldn't. If he did then he would take her into his arms, kiss her, and not let her go. It had to end even though he felt miserable doing so.

Konami walked away with her head held high even though she did feel strong. Of course there was one place were she would go now, Emilie's. She got there quickly and knocked on the door. Emma answered but as she took one look at Konami, all she said was that Emilie was in her room.

"What happened Mimi? You look terrible." Emilie said as Konami entered her room.

"Me and Athrun broke up. Well actually he broke up with me." Konami said and lay down on Emilie's bed.

"What? Why?" Emilie demanded. "Everything was all so cute and happy between you two. Is it someone else? I'll kick his ass if it is."

Konami laughed despite herself. "You couldn't kick anyone's ass even if you wanted to twinkle toes. There is someone else but it's not what you think. His father engaged him to someone else."

Emilie's eyebrow's furrowed not liking where this was going. "He's sixteen! How is he engaged and to who?"

"It's a political union and it's to Lacus Clyne." Konami sighed.

Emilie got up and looked through her CD collection. She held one out that had Lacus' face on it. "You mean this Lacus Clyne? The Lacus Clyne?"

Konami grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. "Yes the Lacus Clyne. Could you not rub it in anymore?"

Emilie dropped the CD and sat on the bed again. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit of an airhead sometimes."

"Sometimes? You are an airhead." Konami looked at Emilie and sighed deeply. "This sucks. This sucks major ass. The first time I meet a guy I really like who really like me back and he's getting married."

"I'm sorry Mimi. I thought that it would turn out really good. Well, you might meet a really hot Australian guy when you go down there for new years."

"What does it matter if he's hot? I'm not going to like him like I like Athrun." Konami looked at her watch. "I've got to go meet the step whore so I'll call you later." As Konami stood to walk out of Emilie's room, Emilie hugged her best friend tightly.

"I'm sorry and I love you no matter what okay? Tomorrow we'll spend the entire day together."

Konami nodded and left. Emilie sat on her bed then reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Nicol's number but she just reached his voicemail.

"_Hey it's Nicol. I can't get to the phone right now so leave your name, number, and message and I'll be sure to call you back._"

"Hey Nicol, it's me. Um, just call me when you can. I have to ask you about something. Bye." Emilie flipped her phone closed and fell back onto her bed. She had wanted to tell Konami that she had gotten the part and would be dancing but she was miserable. It wouldn't have been very friendly like if she had brushed her issue aside. Nicol wasn't answering so she couldn't tell him. She could've left a message but it was something she wanted to do while she was talking to him. She headed downstairs to get some dinner. At least she would have her family to tell.

A/N: I hope that was to your liking and the next one is gonna be up soon. Really it will this time.


	10. Chapter 10: Show Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: it's amazing I updated so soon again huh? )

Emilie did get a chance to tell everyone eventually. She had rehab in between rehearsals; Dr. Leyla had given her the okay but told her to still go to physical therapy to make sure she was fully recovered. Nicol had rehearsals in between training sessions, which were getting more and more intense. There were more than a couple of times where Nicol sported a sore body with a few bruises here and there. He was laying on his bed icing down his shoulder after Miguel had landed a pretty hard kick to him. He didn't even notice Emilie had come over until she spoke.

"Hey, where were you?" he heard Emilie's voice at the door.

Nicol looked up from his bed to see Emilie leaning on his bedroom door clad in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt under the black shirt everyone had received who was involved with the ballet. He smiled at her and winced when he sat up. "Training. How was rehearsal today?"

"Good, what the hell happened to you?" When she saw the outline of a bruise on his shoulder under the ice pack, she immediately walked over to him. She pulled away the ice pack and saw just how hideous it was. "God that's ugly. That looks horrible." She took the ice pack from him and held it to his shoulder herself.

"Don't worry, it feels worse." He joked. "Anything interesting today?"

"No. We um, we just ran through big sections of the ballet." She felt a pink tinge grow on her cheeks. How was she supposed to react when her boyfriend was sitting shirtless on his bed and his military training had left his body nicely muscled?

"You okay?" he asked her noticing the pink. "You look flushed, are you getting sick?" he put a hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine," she forced down her slight flush. She picked up the ice pack and looked at the variety of colors appearing on his shoulder and sighed. "Does it hurt bad?" she asked softly.

Nicol looked up at her. His rich chocolate eyes met with her deep emerald ones and her heart melted all over again. "No, not too bad." He said just as softly. She could tell he was lying but she also knew that he wouldn't admit he was in pain.

Emilie hesitated for a second before her head dipped low and she kissed his shoulder lightly. "There." She murmured and the pink was back.

Nicol tilted her chin up to look at him. Emilie wasn't a girl who was drop dead gorgeous, striking, or exceptionally beautiful but she was pretty. Something simple and subtle about it and it was just that that made it difficult for him to breathe when she was so close to him. She smiled widely at him and he stopped breathing completely. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her and he did, deeply. When he pulled away from her, she was completely dazed.

"Um…" she tried to say but there was nothing in her head. "Are you hungry?" she said without thinking then groaned. "Stupid suggestion. Sorry."

Nicol just chuckled lightly. "I'll order in. you look a little flushed." He teased her and left the room leaving Emilie with no choice but to follow glaring at his bare back while her cheeks were indeed deeply flushed.

The day of the ballet came and everyone spent the morning in dress rehearsals. By the time Patricia had let them off to relax, Emilie was wiped out. She walked down in to the orchestra pit where Nicol was still practicing.

"Hey em." He looked up briefly then looked back down at the keys.

She sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "How about you dance and I'll play piano tonight?"

Nicol stopped playing and looked at her. "As terribly tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass. I think I would look a little funny jumping around onstage in your tutu."

Emilie laughed at the thought of her big bad army pilot boyfriend dancing around in a tutu. "Maybe you're right. Ugh, I can't feel my legs."

"That could be bad." Nicol joked and continued playing the piano.

"Just a little." Emilie rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hey twinkle toes, how's it going?" Konami had arrived and was looking down at them. She was with Athrun.

After his engagement to Lacus had been announced, Konami and Athrun had spent the duration from the break up to the ballet separated taking time to move on. They weren't friends and the attraction that had brought them together in the first place was still strong but they were going to support their friends and that meant putting whatever unresolved feelings between them away for the night.

"Let's go get something to eat." Athrun suggested to the couple.

Nicol and Emilie looked at each other and nodded. They headed up the steps were she put on her sweatpants and some regular shoes. They headed out to a regular fast food place where Emilie ordered the biggest burger on the menu.

"Are you a little hungry there Emi?" Konami teased her.

"Have you been up since six this morning jumping around like an idiot? No. I don't even know why I do this anymore." Emilie took another bite of her burger.

Konami rolled her eyes. "Every single time you have one of these it's the same thing. You do it because you love it. Duh."

"And every single time I have one of these I always wonder why I do." Emilie sighed and continued to devour her burger.

"What are we going to do after the show? We're going to have to celebrate you getting offers." Konami raised an eyebrow devilishly.

"Don't say that! Everyone knock on wood!" Emilie cried out. They did as they were told while Athrun and Nicol shared confused looks.

"Offers? What offers?" Nicol asked.

"Oh yeah, I never told you. This ballet is kind of like a showcase for all the major companies and schools. They come and scout and if you're good enough then you get your career started." Emilie explained.

"And there's only one school Emi has been wanting to go to for years now." Konami added.

"Which is?" Athrun asked.

"You should know it pretty well, The Progressions School of Contemporary and Classical Dance. That's where Ms. Zala went." Emilie said with a slight smile on her face. "It's the best and every single one of their dancers have had amazing careers."

"Will they be there tonight?" Nicol asked then took a sip of his coke.

"Probably not. They don't come unless there is a lot of buzz around a particular ballet or dancer." Emilie sighed heavily. "But if I get offers then I'll be able to apply there. They won't look at your application unless they know you have other offers."

"They won't look at you unless they know other schools want you? Doesn't that mean that they're getting the other schools to do their work for them?"

"Yeah but I guess it's their way of making sure you're good." Emilie looked at her watch and saw that it was five. "Crap, we have to get back. I need to get my hair done and my make up then put on the costume and do touch ups then pictures then-"

"Hey, slow down and breathe calmly. We'll get there in time." Nicol grabbed her shoulders gently and she nodded.

The four teens raced out of the restaurant and back to the school. Once they arrived, Nicol, Athrun, and Konami were recruited into helping move all the props and things into the actual performance hall. Emilie was rushed away to get her ready. Trees were moved flowers were reorganized, and instruments were moved. It was always tradition for them to have the stage set up at last minute. Not a very efficient tradition but it worked and all previous shows had gone on without any problems. Nicol was given a tuxedo and sent on his way.

He always felt weird wearing one, even when he was studying with his private teacher and had to give small performances in the park. Once he had walked away from the volunteers who were handing out the uniforms to the orchestra, he took off his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Then he went about trying to find Emilie's dressing room. He walked in circles for a few minutes before he found the small room at the back that read "_E. Tekada_". "Guess this must be it." He thought.

He knocked and heard her voice invite him in. when he opened the door, he saw that she was sitting at the vanity looking at some far off point in the mirror. "Hey em."

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey, I see you have your penguin suit."

He was a bit taken aback when he saw how heavy her makeup was. "Um, yeah."

Emilie tilted her head to the side and then realized why he was so surprised to see her. "Oh! The makeup? Yeah, we have to do it heavy so that it looks normal from off stage. I do look a little scary don't I?"

Nicol shook his head and walked over to her. "No, I was just surprised. I don't think I've seen you wear makeup since we met. You look a little queasy, are you okay?"

"I'm just a little nervous you know? This is the first time I've ever been a principal on this big of a scale. Schools and companies are going to be watching me, judging me." she responded and looked back at the mirror.

Nicol put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them lightly. "It's going to be fine em. I bet you could do this ballet backwards and forwards."

"I know that but I'm still really nervous. What if I mess up something and then everyone laughs and all those scouts are like 'oh no, we don't want her, she sucks.' Then I get kicked out of school and I get no job and I have to end up working at-"

Nicol silenced her with a swift kiss. He had only wanted to stop her nervous rambling so he was surprised when he pulled away that she stood and threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. Then she pulled away as abruptly as she had kissed him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said and turned away from him.

Nicol was still pleasantly surprised as he looked at her and cleared his throat. "No, that was um…nice." he didn't really know what to say. Instead he hugged her tightly to his chest and heard her sigh contently.

"I really don't know what I would do without you." Emilie murmured then let out a soft laugh. "When did I get so dependent on you?"

Before Nicol could answer, there was a knock at the door and Ms. Zala came in. "Emilie, time to go. The orchestra is waiting for you Nicol." She smiled at Emilie. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I used to get nervous all the time. I used to take it as sign that I really knew what I was doing. If you feel confident then you're bound to screw something up."

Emilie laughed and ms. Zala left to prepare the other dancers. She picked up a big flower pin from the vanity. "Can you pin this in for me? I'll tell you where I just need you to put it in for me." she handed Nicol the pin.

"Um yeah but don't blame me if you get your hair messed up." He took the pin and slipped it in where she had asked him. They left hand in hand for the stage. Nicol left her in the wings and he went down to the orchestra pit and made sure that the piano was in tune. Before he noticed, the director called for them to be quiet and the lights dimmed. It was starting now.

The curtains flew open and Emilie stood in the middle of the stage in her starting position. The music started and her feet moved in time and as had been rehearsed for the past several months. As Nicol looked up briefly while he was playing, he could tell there was something different about her as she danced. She had an aura about her that she was born to be on that stage and that seemed to capture everyone watching. There were a couple times where he had been so mesmerized, he had almost missed his entrances but luckily his fingers knew the music a little better than his brain did at the time. The pale blue gray costume accented her slightly pale skin and her eyes could be seen from a mile away, they were particularly bright under the stage lights. The heavy makeup that he had seen in the dressing room before now looked good and not overly done.

Konami watched with pride as she saw her best friend "jump around" as Emilie had put it earlier. She knew dance was Emilie's entire life and as much as Konami loved jazz, she loved fashion just a little more. When the time would come to pick college universities, she would head off to fashion school and Emilie would be at progressions (hopefully) by then.

Intermission came and everyone got a small break. Nicol headed over to Emilie's dressing room again but the director wasn't letting anyone leave the orchestra pit so he talked to Emma instead.

"Hey Emma, how's it going?" he asked her.

"Hey Nicky. Let's see when was the last time I saw you? This morning?" she laughed. "I'm good, how are you?" she put her violin on her chair and stretched. "Thankfully this is the last year I have to sit down here."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that this is your last year here. This is actually pretty interesting. I've never really paid attention to the ballet when I'm not playing and it looks pretty cool." Nicol loosened his bow tie some. "This stupid thing is the only thing that's annoying me though. I hate wearing these."

"Be glad you don't have to wear this funeral outfit." Emma said referring to the all black top and pants uniform she was forced to wear. "Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "That you're not going to be around much longer? That after nutcracker you're not going to be our pianist? The sooner the better you know."

"I know," Nicol rubbed the back of his neck, "I just can't find the words to say hey in about a month and a half, I'm leaving for war."

"Well you don't have to say it like that but she has to understand. She knows that first and foremost you're in the military." Emma reasoned with him. "I think she's let it go to the back of her mind but all of us know that there's a war out there and that you're going to be out there protecting us so that we can have this peace here."

"I know. I just didn't think it would be this hard to say that I'm leaving. It feels so different this time." Nicol slipped back into his slight brooding mood he was prone to have without Emilie around.

"That's because you really care about her which I am glad to know. If you didn't, I might have to kick your ass." Emma joked but Nicol knew that under that was a serious threat.

The director called everyone back to their places and the lights dimmed again. The curtain was pulled back revealing the corps dancers to start off the second act. Nicol really didn't have much to play in the second act since it was mainly percussion and strings. He watched Emilie dance with the same passion as she had before but her costume had changed. She was in a red leotard with a red romantic tutu that fell mid calf. Before he knew it, the curtain closed and there was a roar of applause. It was over. After months of hectic preparations and injuries, it was finally over. The curtain opened once again to show the entire cast for them to bow, closed, and then opened a final time to let the principal dancers bow to the audience.

"Leave all the instruments here for tonight. We'll begin hauling everything back to the music building tomorrow and we'll start relearning the music for nutcracker. Go home everybody and great job." The director smiled at his orchestra then left. Everyone was cleared out of the theatre by then. Nicol and Emma walked together into the grand foyer where they looked for Emilie.

There was a crowd of people standing around waiting for the dancers to leave the backstage area and the dressing rooms. Konami and Athrun spotted Nicol and Emma and joined them.

"That was really good. I overheard the suits over there talking about Emi." Konami divulged to the group and discreetly pointed to the several men and women dressed in business attire talking amongst themselves.

"So those are the scouts em said would be here. They don't look so scary to me." Nicol joked.

"They've got to be crazy if they don't want my sister. I think this was the best she's ever danced in her life." Emma commented and examined the scouts closely. She recognized a majority of them from their consistent appearance at the annual ballet every year but there were a few that were new to her. Especially a young woman in a powder blue pencil skirt with matching coat.

There was another big round of applause as all of the dancers walked in to the foyer. Emilie ran over to join her friends as soon as she spotted them standing together. She jumped onto Nicol's back and the huge grin on her face was hard to miss.

"Hey guys! Did you like it?" she asked.

Nicol let her down so she could hug everyone else but said; "You were fantastic."

"Yeah, I actually watched this one. You can even ask Athrun, I was awake for the entire thing." Konami told Emilie.

Emilie glared playfully at her at first but then laughed. "Well, better late than never." Emilie turned to her sister and they shared a knowing look. "Well I hate to leave you guys but I've got to go to the office. They're calling us one by one to tell us our offers."

"I'm gonna head home then. I saw mom and dad earlier but they were leaving. Mom's not feeling too good." Emma said and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm sure that there are going to be so many people that want you that you're not going to know what to do with all of them."

"I hope so. I'll see you at home then." Emilie turned back to her friends. "Well, see you later."

When Emilie came back about a half an hour later, she had the most unreadable expression on her face clutching a white card tightly. Konami, Athrun, and Nicol rushed over to her worried.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Who's butt do I need to kick?"

They pelted her with questions until Konami looked at the white business card in Emilie's hand. She gasped as she read it aloud. " _'Skyler Totem representative of The Progressions School of Contemporary and Classical Dance. Sorry I couldn't stick around Emilie but call me. We have your potential future at progressions to talk about.' _Are you serious? Emi! This is it! This is amazing! Congratulations!" Konami hugged Emilie tightly.

Emilie finally snapped out of her trance and squealed girlishly. "I'm going to progressions!" her and Konami started jumping up and down in excitement. "This is one of the greatest moments of my life, can you believe it?!"

Nicol and Athrun looked at each other then approached the girls. "So what happened?" Nicol finally asked.

Emilie stopped jumping up and down long enough to explain. "I went in there and Ms. Zala was telling me that there were a lot of important people who liked what they saw. She handed me all of the business cards and just as I was about to leave she handed me this one and was like 'I think you'll like this one the best'. This is so surreal, I can't believe that they were here."

"This is really great Emilie, congratulations." Athrun told her. "So why don't we go celebrate?"

"I fully agree." Konami linked her arms with Emilie and Athrun and Emilie linked her arm with Nicol's. "Let's go!"

The four teens left but then looked at each other when they realized that they didn't know where to go. They stood outside debating where to celebrate when Emilie suggested mini golf and off they went. It was boys against girls with the boys letting the girls win just because it was a big night for Emilie.

"You know that I'm really proud of you right?" Nicol said softly to Emilie as they walked to her house arm in arm after splitting from Konami and Athrun.

Emilie smiled up and him and kissed him. "Yeah I know. I never thought that this would happen, especially after my first performance in something so big. I don't think that it's sunk in yet."

"I'm sure it will. Where is the school anyway?" Nicol was curious. He had been all over the city and had never noticed the school.

"It's about two hours outside of the city. I guess it would make it hard for us to see each other all the time like we do now." Emilie looked up and him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be hard whether you go or not."

"What do you mean?"

Nicol stopped and sighed. "I didn't want to say this now but I'm leaving in mid January. I'm being deployed and that's why I've been in more and more training sessions."

"I see…" Emilie trailed off. She knew that there was going to be a day when he left, she just never expected it would come so soon. She didn't really know what to say.

"I know that this is a lot to think about right now but we don't have to deal with this yet alright? We can deal with it later. Right now, it's just you and me spending time together." He held her face gently in his hands.

Emilie nodded. "I have a feeling that when I wake up tomorrow morning, I'm going to be totally overwhelmed."

Nicol kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."

They smiled at each other and kept walking. Everything was going to be just fine.

A/N: well, there's another one turned out and in less than six months! Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming! )


	11. Chapter 11: Intense Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you kiddies. Sorry it's so late but I can now proudly say that I have finished my first semester at the University of Texas and it was awesome! Lol. Now that I am home for Christmas, it's time for me to get back to this story.

Emilie and Konami sat in Konami's room hanging out a few days later. "What did the progressions lady say when you called her?"

Emilie sighed from her position on Konami's bed. "I have to prepare something to audition with. It's going to be up at the school in January."

"How many girls is it going to be?" Konami looked away from her computer screen.

"Twenty and there are three spots this year. That's three more than last year." Emilie sighed at the odds against her.

"Oh my…Emilie, you have to watch this! Come see this!" Konami started frantically waving her over to the computer screen.

Emilie walked over. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm on that website myvids where you can post your own videos watch this." Konami started the video over. It was a video of some guy with a wig demonstrating the "hair flip" where he showed you how to well…flip your hair. Both girls ended up laughing pretty hard and Konami was imitating the video.

"You just grab you hair and flip it girl, you flip it." Konami said while trying not to laugh. She flipped her hair a couple times and then she did it a little too hard and made her chair fall back onto the floor. This of course made Emilie fall onto the bed gasping for air as she laughed at her best friend sprawled out on the floor who was glaring at her. "You tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Emilie was laughing so hard she couldn't even form a response so Konami took her laughing as a yes. She picked herself off of the ground and she picked up her chair. Emilie eventually stopped laughing long enough to speak. "That was really funny, I'm sorry. You just went over flat on your back."

"Shut up. What does Nicol have to say about all this?" Konami turned off her computer and sat next to Emilie on the bed.

"He told me to go after it. He's being deployed soon. I just hope he just stays long enough for him to come with me to the audition. I-I need him there." Emilie confessed.

Konami looked at her sharply. "What? Did I just hear you right?"

"Yeah…all of a sudden, when I'm with him, I don't want to go and if I'm not then I'm thinking about when we're going to be together again. He's making me go crazy; I'm so head over heels with him." Emilie sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Konami smirked. "I think you're more than just head over heels for him. You looove him!"

Emilie immediately blushed. "I do not! We've only been together since September. I can't- that's not- it's- just…no." she stammered.

Konami laughed at her friend. "You are in so bad and you don't even know it. Just admit it already."

"I am not anywhere thank you very much." The fierce blush on her face was enough to contradict her statement.

Nicol on the other hand was sitting at his piano at the Amalfi estate. His fingers were flying furiously over the keys. There was a melody in his head and he wouldn't quit until he had it down on paper. The Amalfi estate was a place Nicol loved coming but it was bittersweet. They had been there for about a week as his father was on "vacation". His father liked living at the apartment on Aprilius one since it was so close to where the council met but it meant that the estate went empty for the rest of the year unless Nicol or his mother came to visit their actual home. Being on a different PLANT away from Emilie was a little strange. He was so used to having her there in the same city and being able to walk to her house for them just to hang out. It was more than a little strange actually. He felt away from the normal.

"Nicol, you've been attacking that piano since you woke up this morning. Why don't you have some lunch?" his mother came into the extravagant music room that overlooked the lavish gardens.

"What?" Nicol broke away from the music in his head long enough to look at her. Then he looked at the clock and saw that it was past noon. "I guess I should have some lunch shouldn't I?"

"Come on, I made some tuna salad. Your father is out on the lake. You should try to spend some time with him you know? I don't think he even knows about your girlfriend." Romina Amalfi ruffled her son's hair.

"I don't want to tell him about Emilie yet. I know I should but I just don't want to." Nicol shrugged. "I don't want him to become involved and so something to ruin it. He's been brushing around the subject of Lillian lately and I don't want to add any fuel to that fire." Lillian Pearson was from an English family that was well known for being patrons for different artists. They were well off in society and Yuri thought their daughter who was a painter would make a good match with Nicol. He was trying to get Nicol to agree to an engagement to her.

"Well if you tell him about Emilie then maybe he'll stop bothering you about Lillian." Romina sat down on the other side of the table across from Nicol.

"No because then he'll want to get into contact with her parents and look up her ancestry and then try to arrange an engagement. I don't want him to get involved."

"I don't think he will. I think he'll just want to meet her. Well, it's whatever you want to do honey. She's your girlfriend but I would like to meet her. You have been dating her for a while."

Nicol nodded. He wouldn't mind his mother meeting Emilie but he wanted to keep her from his father for as long as possible. Athrun and Yzak were already engaged and he didn't want to be the next one. Athrun got along with lacus but his residual feelings for Konami were still there. Yzak didn't even know who his fiancée was. His mother was keeping all information from him until he turned twenty one. Nicol finished and went back to his piano. The music was still in his head and he had to get it out.

Emilie was glad to see him when he came back. "It's been awhile stranger. You sure you know who I am?" she joked as he walked into her room when he got back.

"Hmm…I don't know. You look familiar but I'm not sure." He said smirking and hugged her tightly.

"How was your vacation?" she asked as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. It was mostly me and my mom. My dad was either on the lake fishing or he was holed up in his office taking conference calls. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing really. Just went to school and practiced for nutcracker. What did you do then if your dad was so busy?" Emilie finally let go of him and sat on her bed.

"I wrote some music." Nicol sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She was about to say something else but he kissed her instead.

She raised her eyebrow after they parted. "Are you going to let me talk now?"

"Maybe." He said laughing innocently.

"Anyway, the director apparently doesn't like your replacement as much as you. He keeps yelling at the poor girl and she really is trying her best." Emilie stood and walked over to her bathroom. She ran a brush through her long hair then pulled it back into a ponytail. "Let's go walk around. I've been inside all day. I'm going stir crazy."

"I doubt it's that bad. I think you have a tendency to over exaggerate sometimes." Nicol said but he stood and they walked out of the room.

"I do not over exaggerate. I just make sure I get the point across."

"Whatever. Let's go get Konami and what's his name and we can go play soccer." Nicol suggested as they walked out of the house.

"She's not home and his name is Garth. Why do you not like him so much?" Emilie asked him curiously. Garth had been introduced to them earlier as the new guy Konami was talking to so she could get over Athrun. He was more of a rebound guy than a serious mention.

"He just acts like an ass and I don't like the way he talks to her." Nicol really didn't like Garth. He was just the self righteous person that could rub him the wrong way.

"Well, we've seen them fight and she defends herself pretty well. I just think you don't like him because it's not Athrun." Emilie poked his shoulder. The truth was though that she didn't like him much either. He was a horrible person but he was there for the moment. All they could do was wait for Konami to come to her senses and dump Garth on the streets.

"It shouldn't matter that she defends herself pretty well though. If he treats her horribly then she shouldn't be with him in the first place. Don't you think?" Nicol argued.

"I know but I've also known her longer than you and trust me when I say that he isn't sticking around much longer. He'll probably be gone by the time she comes back from visiting her mom. Actually, she comes back today so maybe it'll be over by the time we get back." Then something immediately popped into Emilie's head. She spun around and faced him. "Who is Lillian Pearson?"

Nicol furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know that name?"

Emilie suddenly realized that he hadn't heard being away for an entire week. "She offered to be my patron the other day. It was really random. All of a sudden this big limo pulls up in front of the house and she's like "I would be honored if you danced under my name" and blah blah blah then she says "Oh by the way, you're dating my fiancé." Right before she left. So when were you planning on telling me this?"

Nicol was furious. "I can't believe the nerve of them! I can't believe they would meddle in this! He knows how much I hate him thinking he can just do whatever he wants with my life." he started pacing back and forth trying to calm down enough to explain what was probably going on.

"Would you mind explaining to me then?" Emilie said in a small calm voice.

Nicol immediately looked at her. "I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to get like that."

"It's okay. Just an explanation please if you can." She smiled gently at him.

"Lillian Pearson is the daughter of Lore Pearson. Their family is well known for being patrons and my father has been trying to get me to agree to an engagement to Lillian for the past year now. I've never wanted to be engaged to her and he just doesn't understand that. I guess he just went ahead and told them I had agreed." He explained to her.

"Does he know about me?" Emilie was a little scared to ask the question. She didn't want his father not to like her or have anything against her being with Nicol because her family wasn't well known in social circles.

"Actually, only my mom knows about you. I don't want to tell him about you because then he's going to want to know every single little detail and get into your life. I don't want that to happen. My mom is really excited to meet you sometime soon though."

"As many times as I have been over to your house, your mother is never there. It's always me and you on the couch watching TV. Geez we're boring." She laughed lightly. "I know you want to protect me but he's going to find out about me sooner or later and it'll be better if it comes from you."

"This is why I keep you around." Nicol joked and hugged her. "Did the lady from progressions say anything else?"

"Nothing much. Just that my audition was in January but you already know that. Are you going to be able to be there?" she asked hopefully.

"I hope that I can be. I don't know when we're going to deploy exactly so I'm not going to make any promises. I know that you really want me to be there and I really want to be there too." He brushed away a stray piece of her hair.

Emilie nodded. "I know. It's what you get when your boyfriend is in the military."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. They stood there together for awhile then she pulled away from him. "What do you say we stop being depressed and head back to my house to see if the cookies my mom was making are done yet?"

"I'm not about to say no. Your mom's cookies are about the best things I've ever tasted." Nicol smiled and took her hand leading her back to her house. "I think I may like them better than you." He teased her.

Emilie punched his arm but laughed. "Hey! Jerk." He smiled at her then put his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

As they stepped on Emilie's porch about to go into her house, Garth burst from Konami's house yelling and screaming.

"Do you really think that you can just dump me? I'm everything to you!" he yelled.

Konami followed him out also yelling. "You mean as much to me as this speck of dust!"

"You're going to be crawling back to me by tonight, I bet you!"

"Like hell I am! You take your lame ass self off of my property and out of my life!" Konami started walking over to where Emilie and Nicol were standing on the porch.

Garth took some giant steps to catch up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to him. "Don't you walk away from me, I own you!" he shouted in her face.

"You don't own a single thing on me! Let go!" Konami tried to struggle but his grip was too strong.

"Don't think you can talk back to me!" he yelled and slapped her bringing Konami down to the ground.

She scrambled up and was about to hit him when something sailed past her and tackled Garth to the ground. It was Nicol and they were both going at it. Emilie rushed over to Konami and pulled her away.

"Are you okay?" Emilie asked her.

"I'm fine! Call the police or something! Go!" Konami pushed Emilie toward the house. Konami looked helplessly to where Nicol and Garth were fighting on the ground. Nicol was overpowering Garth but Garth was so much bigger than Nicol that he would use his weight to gain an advantage. It was difficult to see who was on top. "Guys! Stop it! Stop!" she yelled out uselessly. Emilie ran out of her house with a big pot in her hands. She looked frantic. Konami looked at her incredulously. "I thought I told you to call the police! What are you doing with a pot?"

"I told Emma to and I'm not going to let my boyfriend be pummeled by your ex!" Emilie shouted at her and charged at Garth and Nicol. They were standing, circling each other testing the boundaries to see who would pounce first again. Emilie made that decision when she lunged at Garth and jumped on his back. She repeatedly hit him the pot as he tried to grab her and throw her off. He eventually did and she landed sprawled out with the pot still in her hands. He charged at her so she did the only thing she could think of and threw the pot straight at him. It connected with his head. He stumbled a little before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. "I killed him!"

Emilie's parents had run out at that point along with her sister and some of the other neighbors.

"What is going on here?" Emilie's father demanded as he walked over to the teens.

Nicol rushed over to Emilie. "Are you okay?" Emilie was in a state of shock though.

Emilie's mother checked on Konami whose lip was bleeding and her cheek was swelled up. Nicol looked no better. Actually, he looked worse but not worse than Garth. The police arrived and tried to sort out the whole situation.

"So what went on here?" the policeman asked the four teens about an hour later. The ambulance had been called to check on all of them. Garth was only knocked unconscious and woke up with a major headache and battle wounds from the fight. Nicol had a giant bandage above his eyebrow and a black eye. Emilie had bruises on her arms and torso where Garth had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground. Konami was holding an ice pack to her cheek and her lip was no longer bleeding. They were sitting in a line on Emilie's porch steps with a policeman standing behind Garth ready to intervene if anything happened.

Konami looked at everyone and no one seemed to start talking so she did. "I was going out with Garth over there and I broke up with him today. When I did, he stormed out of my house and was yelling at me. I was yelling at him as well. I walked away from him towards Nicol and Emilie. They were standing here on her porch. As I walked away from him, he grabbed my arm and yelled again. I yelled back at him then he slapped me."

Nicol started talking then. "That's when I tackled him and we started fighting."

"I checked on Konami and she told me to call the police. I told my sister to and I grabbed a pot from the kitchen. I was scared that he was going to seriously injure Nicol so I jumped on him and started attacking him with it." Emilie joined in the talk finally.

"She almost killed me with that pot!" Garth exclaimed.

"Well you almost killed me when you threw me down onto the ground!" Emilie shot back at him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have hit me with that pot!"

"Well then you shouldn't have hit Nicol!"

"He shouldn't have tackled me!"

"You shouldn't have hit Konami!"

"Hey!" the policeman said sharply as the two were about to get into a yelling match. He looked at all of them. "So basically, he hit her and you decided to come to her defense but then you decided to come to his defense?" he asked pointing at all four of them. They nodded in unison and he sighed. "Miss Shimura, what actions would you like to take?"

"This would be really embarrassing to bring in front of the court so all I want is a restraining order against him. I don't want him anywhere near me or my friends." Konami answered him.

"That can be done. We will need to take you down to the station to get everything figured out."

"What about me? I was assaulted here!" Garth cried out.

"You hit a woman and by hitting Amalfi here, it would be considered assault against military personnel." The policeman looked smug.

Garth on the other hand looked confused. "What are you talking about? Chicken boy here isn't military personnel."

The policeman looked at Nicol. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Nicol turned to Garth and pulled out his shiny silver dog tags from under his shirt. "I'm a red elite."

The look on Garth's face was priceless. "Do you still want to take action now?" the policeman asked him. Garth just shook his head. "Chavez, escort him home." The policeman sitting behind Garth placed his hand on his shoulder and he pulled him up. He led him away to the police car.

The policeman who had been questioning them led Konami away and left Nicol and Emilie sitting on the steps. Now they had to deal with her parents.

"Now what is going on here?" Emilie's mother asked. "All of a sudden it's all of you going crazy throwing my good pots everywhere."

"Was that boy seriously attacking Konami?" Emilie's father asked.

"Yes sir." Nicol and Emilie answered together.

"And did the two of you honestly come to her rescue and you just didn't want to beat up on some boy?"

"Yes, wait no. wait…yes." Emilie answered. "I got confused there for a minute."

"What are we going to do with you two?" Emilie's mother half laughed and sighed. "Well come in the house Nicol and let's get something on that eye. I don't want to send you home looking like that."

Nicol laughed and followed Emilie's mother inside. Emilie went upstairs to clean up and change. She noticed the bruises on her and couldn't help but to be shaken up at it all. The thing that scared her the most was when Nicol and Garth were fighting and there was blood flying everywhere. She headed downstairs to see Nicol sitting at her kitchen island with a steak resting on his face and his knuckles resting in a bowl of water.

"Getting pampered huh?" she teased him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Hardly, I smell like meat and my hands are a little sore." He said muffled.

"Well that's what you get when you want to play hero." Emilie said lightly but there was a more serious undertone to it.

Nicol removed the steak from his face and looked at Emilie. There was a very serious look in his eyes. "I wasn't about to let him hit her like that." He stood and gathered Emilie into his arms. "Don't you ever do that again. You have no idea how much you scared me when on him and then when he threw you to the ground and he started towards you."

Emilie nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not about to jump on someone's back with a pot anytime soon." She sniffed a little then said, "Nicol, no offense but you really do smell like meat."

He had to laugh at her. "At least I didn't try to defend myself with a kitchen pot."

She rolled her eyes. "It was the first thing I grabbed and I wasn't exactly in a calm state of mind."

He grabbed her hand and they shared a look. She reached up and kissed him lightly. They both knew it hadn't been an easy day.

"Oh, so how did that policeman know you're in ZAFT?" Emilie asked.

Nicol laughed. "It's a long story. You see…"

A/N: hey guys. well I figured the way to start the new year was to update so go on and review! )


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions, decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or else I wouldn't be up to my neck in student loans.

A/N: so I figure it's time for another update and please don't kill me since this is so late.

Emilie paced up and down in her dressing room. She was nervous for no reason. She had danced to Nutcracker every single Christmas since she was old enough to do ballet. She knew all of the female lead parts and the corps parts. She wasn't even a major character this year; she was just in the Arabian dance and Spanish dance in the second act. Konami knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey, what has your undies in a bunch? Usually you're a lot calmer for nutcracker than any other performances." She observed.

"I don't know why, I just am. I'm shaking worse than I was for the big fall performance and that one actually mattered. I guess maybe because everyone knows that I have an audition and I'm afraid they're going to start judging me and telling me I'm not good enough." Emilie finally sat down.

"Could it also be because Nicol's mom just happens to be in the audience tonight?" Konami smirked, as she knew that was why Emilie was a nervous wreck.

Emilie looked horrified. "You mean she actually came?"

Now Konami was confused. Nicol had told Emilie about his mother coming to the ballet weeks ago hadn't he? "What are you talking about? Didn't you know that she was coming?"

Emilie got up and started pacing again. "I mean he told me but he also said that she wasn't sure if she was going to come. She works with this orphanage and she didn't know if they would need her tonight or not. I wasn't completely sure if he was really going to bring her."

Konami rolled her eyes. "This would happen. You would freak out for no reason over something so small. What can his mother do to you? Honestly."

"She could not like me and tell Nicol to stop dating me because I suck at life." Emilie sat down again. "Konami, I quit life."

Konami was about two seconds away from slapping her best friend. She was being too over dramatic and she knew it. There was nothing that could happen with Nicol's mother in the audience. "You do know that if you keep acting like this, I am going to do some kind of violent act to you right?"

Emilie sighed as she knew she was making a big deal out of nothing. "I know, I know. It's just that I was so comfortable with Nicol playing the piano for me especially since he knew what I liked and we just knew how the music was supposed to go together but this girl plays so mechanically. It's like she just wants to get through it and not think about anything else."

"You just want Nicol because he's your man." Konami teased her and looked at the time. "Okay well I've got to go sit so have fun waiting around till act two. Tell me why I'm even here?"

Emilie rolled her eyes as she pushed her friend out of the door. "Because you love me and you think that I'm awesome and you want to support your best friend."

"Yeah sure. Let's go with that." Konami laughed but then looked at Emilie seriously. "I'll text you when Nicol gets here if he gets here after the curtain has gone up."

Emilie nodded. "I understand why he's not here but it doesn't change the fact that I want him here you know?"

Konami nodded and left the room. After the whole Garth incident, Nicol had been called back to the base to train more intensely. Emilie had barely seen him in the coming weeks to Christmas and they hadn't really had time to talk. She understood that he was in the military first and everything else came second, including her. Nevertheless, she wanted him there as he had been before. She wanted him to be sitting at the piano every rehearsal they had so she could sneak looks over at him and just see him smiling at her. She walked back to her chair at the table and pulled out her music player. She was about to lose herself in the music when the door opened and two of the younger girls walked into the room.

"Hey girls, how are you feeling?" Emilie asked them.

"Nervous." The smaller one, Lynda answered her. "What if I mess up and everyone laughs at me?"

"No one is going to laugh at you Lynda. You're both going to do fine. Just do what I taught you and everything is going to be fine. Would it make you feel better if I was watching you in the wings?" Emilie asked the two girls.

"Please Emilie? It would make it so much better if you were there!" the other little girl, Cecelia exclaimed.

"Alright then, I'll watch you both." She gave them both a little push to the door. "Now hurry before you're late. They're about to raise the curtain and you don't want to be here in the room instead of out there in front of your audience. Merde to the both of you."

"Merde Emilie!" They both said as they ran out of the dressing room.

"Are you sure you should be letting little girls say things like that?" Nicol asked as he stepped into the room.

Emilie turned around and Nicol had never seen a more surprised look on her face. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed as he hugged her tightly. "I'm guessing you're happy to see me?"

"No duh. I didn't think that you'd be here." She said to him. "I thought you'd have to stay on the base."

"No, I got permission to come see you. I have to say that you look good." He commented as he held her away from him and looked her up and down.

Emilie laughed and blushed lightly. She was wearing the Arabian costume already. She basically had on the see through pants with the mini shorts and the belly-baring top that was more of a bustier with cloth draped on her shoulders. "You like it because I'm basically half naked standing here." She kissed him lightly but he deepened it and pulled her in closer to him.

When he pulled away from her, her cheeks were flushed but she had a soft smile on her lips. "I've missed you too."

He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. He was always so happy when he was with her. "I'd better go join my mother in the audience so she doesn't feel so lonely. You're going to do great."

Emilie nodded and let him escape from her grasp. She had a grin on her face that she was unable to hide. She was so completely in love with Nicol and she hadn't even noticed it until he had walked into the room. Emilie saw Patricia ushering little kids to the stage for the opening scene and followed them to watch her girls dance. As she was watching in the wings, Emilie remembered how she was when she first started going to the college. She was so scared that she wasn't going to be good enough but after enough years of strict training, she had accomplished at least part of her goal in life to dance for progressions. She had an audition and if she nailed her audition then it would be more hard work but she would have what she wanted most in life. Lynda and Cecelia did great and Emilie chose to watch the rest of the show from the wings. No matter how many times she saw the nutcracker, she never got tired of the story.

The curtain fell ending the first act and it was intermission. Emilie touched up her makeup and then readied herself to go onstage. She was nervous but when her feet hit the floor and she danced her pas de deux with her partner, she was all too ready to work her magic. She had a quick costume change after her Arabian dance into her Spanish costume then headed back out again. As Konami predicted, everything off without a hitch. She met up with Konami and Nicol after the show and met Nicol's mother.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Emilie." Emilie held out her hand to the older woman.

"Romina Amalfi. It's nice to finally meet you. Nicol talks about you all the time." Romina shook Emilie's hand and smiled at her.

Nicol on the other hand was as bright as an apple. "I do not talk about her all the time!"

Emilie laughed and gave her boyfriend a side hug. "Aw, you talk about me all the time? That's so cute!" she pinched his cheek but Nicol pulled away from her almost immediately.

"I'm going to hang with the orchestra people. They aren't going to embarrass me like you people." Nicol walked away from them with a wave.

Romina laughed at her son's antics and turned back to Emilie. "That was a very good performance honey. I wish I could've seen you in your other one. Nicol said that you were very good in that one. He said that you even got an audition with a major dance school."

Emilie blushed slightly. "Yes, I have the audition next month."

"Good luck then. I better get back to the house. Someone needs to be there when my husband gets home. It was nice meeting you." She said with a soft smile then left the group.

"Well that wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be was it?" Konami turned to Emilie after Nicol's mother had walked away.

"No it wasn't but it was still pretty nerve wracking. I'm going to see if I can't find my boyfriend. He has to be around here somewhere." Emilie scanned the crowd looking for a green haired head but couldn't find one. "I can't see him but I need to get my things before they lock the dressing rooms for the night. I'll be right back."

She walked in to find that there was a note on her bag. It was unaddressed and just a simple handwritten note but she didn't have a clue as to whose handwriting it was.

"_Dear Emilie,_

_There are a lot of things that I've wanted to say to you over the years and mainly they have all been pretty horrible things. Now that I'm in the situation that I'm in, I want to apologize. I've been cruel to you for so long and without reason. I want to become a better person before I have this child and so that is why I'm writing this letter to you. I wish you luck on your audition. I know you can do it. You were always a better dancer and I was just jealous that I could never achieve the grace that you had. I can tell that you're going to be successful for a long time and no matter what anyone tells you, you are a great person. Good luck on your audition and I really do wish you well._

_ Cherice"_

Emilie's eyes welled up after she read the letter. It had been an olive branch from Cherice. Emilie knew that she had to be going through an especially hard time with the pregnancy. She was young and her mother was gone. There was no one there to help her through the changes that were going on in her body. When Nicol walked in and saw that she was near tears, he rushed over to her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I got a letter from Cherice and it was really touching. She apologized for everything and it just got to me for some reason."

Nicol nodded. "Have you heard anything since she left?"

Emilie shook her head. "No, no one has. I want to find her, I want to help her. She's alone and pregnant and I want to help her." Nicol saw the determined look in his girlfriend's eyes. She was determined on helping the person that had made her life so hard while she was at school. It wasn't in her to hold a grudge and what mattered to her now was that she was taking steps to make it better.

"Okay. I'll help you look for her. We'll find her em." Nicol put his hand softly on hers.

"She had to have been here tonight. How else would this have gotten here?" she said and looked out of her doorway but only saw the same familiar faces that had been around for nutcracker.

"This could've been out here long before you came to the room. Who knows how long ago she was here or if she even was? She could've had someone else put it there." Nicol reasoned with her and picked up her dance bag, scarf, and beanie. "Come on, we've got to get you home and I've got to get back to the base. It's cold outside so bundle up. I don't want you to get sick."

Emilie sighed before she gave up scouting the hallways. "I guess."

Emilie readied herself for the cold and they met up with their friends in the lobby. Konami noticed her friend's demeanor and gave her a questioning look. Emilie shook her head and Konami took it as they were going to talk about it later. They walked out of the performing arts center and noticed that it was lightly snowing. Emilie smiled. She loved the pureness and calm that fell over the city with the coming of snow. Even though it never lasted very long, she loved sitting at her window seat in the early mornings with a cup of hot chocolate and doing nothing but looking out.

That night, Emilie opened her laptop and decided to do a little searching. She opened the school's website and searched for student profiles. She knew that they kept a record of everyone and it was just a matter of finding the right in. she looked at hers and was proud to see that under the section labeled future schools, progressions was one of them. She finally found Cherice's and saw that it said she left the school for personal reasons and had no address listed. She closed her computer with slight frustration and looked around her room. There had to be something that led her to Cherice. She spotted the dancer's directory that was sitting forgotten on her shelf. She got up and grabbed it.

"She should be in here; this thing is like a year old." Emilie thought as she flipped through it and looked for Cherice. There she was in the very middle. When Emilie read the address, it said the school dorms and Emilie knew that it was a dead end. "Damn it. How the hell am I going to find her now?"

She gave up the search for the night and instead looked at her calendar. Her audition was scheduled for January 24th and it was already December 20th. She had little more than a month to get her routine absolutely perfect before she went in front of the judges. They were going to be looking at every single aspect of her including her body type. She looked in the mirror and examined herself. She was still very lean and lithe from all the dancing that she had been doing. She knew that she was still small in the eyes of Ms. Zala but how skinny were they going to want her for progressions? Everyone knew that the reason that Ms. Zala left was because of her body. She didn't agree with the ideal they had and who knows if it was still the same.

"Don't even think about it em. I'll kill you if you are." Emilie turned to see that her sister had entered the room.

Emilie had to laugh at how well her sister knew her. "I know Emma. I'm just looking at myself and thinking."

"And I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if you're skinny enough, if you're small enough, if you're skeleton enough." Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to think that you're too big or fat to get into that school. Your health is more important than any stupid dance school around here. No matter what they think about you, you are fine just the way you are."

"I know that Emma but appreciate you telling me. I just hope that my body is good enough for them as is because it doesn't get any smaller than this." Emilie sat down next to her sister.

Emma laughed before she said, "Well, Ms. Zala has way bigger boobs than you and she was accepted so I think your mosquito bites will have no problem."

Emilie shoved her sister playfully. "Oh whatever. My boobs are totally bigger than yours."

"As awkward as this conversation is to listen to, I think it would be slightly more awkward if my opinion was asked so how about you two just head down to dinner and we forget this happened?" their father was standing in the doorway.

Emilie and Emma blushed while laughing then headed down to dinner. Konami came over right after and the two girls camped out in Emilie's room. Emilie showed the letter to Konami.

"Cherice really sent you this?" Konami asked her friend. When she nodded, she looked suspiciously at her. "You do know that this could just be a really cruel joke?"

Emilie shook her head. "No, who would mess around with something like that?"

"You never know. Some people are really sick and some of her friends might want to use this chance to ambush you or something. I think you should be careful." Konami handed the letter back to Emilie.

"I know but I can't help but think that she really means it. Maybe she's reaching out to me, I mean she is alone and pregnant. I just want to check it out at least and if it doesn't work out then there isn't anything more that she can do to me." Emilie reasoned.

"I know you say that now but at the same time I don't want you to come crying to me when it's some really cruel plot." Konami warned her friend.

They hung out for a while longer before Konami went home. Emilie sat on her bed in silence for a little bit before she grabbed her cell phone and called Nicol.

"Hello?" came his weary reply.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry! Go back to bed!" she immediately exclaimed.

"No, you didn't wake me, I was just um, taking a nap." He told her.

"Are you sure? You sound really tired." Emilie immediately regretted dialing the phone.

Nicol laughed. "It's just been a long day and I really hate my room here on base. My room at home is more comfortable here and I also don't have a roommate that keeps me up all night with his snoring."

She heard someone else say something in the back and Nicol said, "Ow, I hope you know that you're not getting this back. Sorry em, rusty is difficult." She heard him laugh again and was glad that she had called him. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just telling Konami about the letter that I got from Cherice. She told me that it could be a really cruel trick by someone. I don't think that it's true but she's really paranoid and now I'm confused." She told him.

"I don't think Cherice has anything to gain by doing that to you. What could she gain by lying to you?" Nicol reasoned with her.

"That's what I think but Konami usually has a sixth sense about these kinds of things."

"Well then you don't have to look for her em. If you think that this is just a cruel joke then let it go. It'd be better if you didn't then." Nicol reassured her.

"See? That's the thing! I don't know if I want to go ahead and find out or if I want to sit here and wonder if I should've or not."

"Well, it's up to you em. I can't tell you what to do but I will support whatever decision you make."

"This is so difficult. Why can't someone just say, "Hey, go see Cherice" and be done with it? I am the most indecisive person in the world. You can't expect me to make this decision."

Nicol had to laugh. She sounded so frustrated but cute at the same time. "Why don't you take the pros and cons of the situation and then make a decision or ask Emma?"

"You are a genius! Why didn't I think of that before?" Emilie exclaimed happily.

"Because you were too busy obsessing like always." He teased her. "Listen, I've got to go but I'll look her up and if you do decide to look for her then I'll have the info."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself. Oh and I put your Christmas present in mail so you should be getting it sometime soon. I sent it to your mom since I didn't know where else for it to go."

"That's fine. I get to go home for the day. Yours should arrive sometime soon."

"Okay, bye."

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

Emilie put her phone down on her bed and walked to her sister's room where she saw her on her computer. "Hey Emma, can I talk to you?"

Emma turned around to face her sister. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well you know about the letter thing right?" she waited for her to nod. "Well, I don't know if I should go or not. I can't decide."

Emma nodded and leaned back in her chair as she faced her sister. "I think that you should go. I know that there is a risk of you being hurt and that this could be just a desperate act of a pregnant girl who has nothing more to lose but if you don't, you're going to regret it. I know you and I know that despite all the hell she put you through, you want to forgive her because if she hadn't been there riding your ass, you would've gotten lazy and you wouldn't have an offer from progressions."

Emilie stayed silent for a minute as she let it all process. She nodded and stood. "Thanks Emmy. I know what to do now." Emilie walked out of Emma's room and back into her own. As she got ready for bed, she thought about her decision to go ahead and look for Cherice. She considered calling Konami but decided against it. She would just tell her in the morning and she went to bed.

A/N: so next time you can guess that Emilie is going to find Cherice, they're going to celebrate Christmas and New Year's and maybe a little more. Read and review please!


End file.
